Secret Language
by LadyBauer
Summary: Jack craves stability, Samantha craves Jack, sounds simple? It pretty much is. JackSamantha, you know how it goes. Story complete! Changed the rating just a little bad language. Thanks for the reviews!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Without a Trace or any of the characters in it.**

So this has turned into a bit of a Gone With the Wind type epic! It's kind of heavy reading but I loved writing it. It's my dream as a Jack/Sam shipper. Just a dream!

The office was silent and dark, mostly empty except for two people. Jack was in his office sitting on the couch staring into space. In his mind he saw his girls, healthy and happy playing without a care in the world. Then he saw the girl they failed to save that day lying in the mortuary. Her mother's face contorted with pain as she identified her. He shook his head trying to shake the image away. Another thought replaced it. On days like this he used to seek comfort with her but not anymore, she was with Martin now and he was just going to have to except it, even if he didn't like it….

Meanwhile, across the office Samantha tidied up her desk. As she prepared to leave, she too was haunted by the image of the little girl and her mother. Losing any case got to her, but the ones involving children were especially painful. She knew that Jack was suffering too because she knew him better than anyone did. She sighed heavily at that realisation and wondered about what would happen now that she and Martin had split up.

The week before, they had been having a fight about something and nothing but it quickly escalated into war and it wasn't long before he threw Jack in for good measure.

"No, please not Jack again! How many times do you have to be told we are OVER! You just can't accept it, can you?"

"Well how can I Samantha? Every time he looks at you, every time he gives us our assignments you guys are looking at each other. It's like you have this secret language that no one else knows."

"We went through a lot together and yeah ok I admit that we're still connected but…. You have to get over this Martin, if we are going to have a chance in hell you got to get over this. Don't you noticed that for a relationship that's only weeks old all we do is fight about Jack?"

He sighed and sat down, rubbing his hands together. She was right, they were so mismatched. All they did was have sex and fight, there seemed to be no in between. He cared for her deeply but these last few weeks they'd spent together had been an eye opener for both of them. He wasn't equipped to deal with her, he realised. He wasn't the man for the job and he knew it.

"Come and sit down."

She hesitated and folded her arms in defiance.

"Please?"

She sighed again and made her way over to the chair beside him, he reached out and took her hand.

"Look, I think we've both realised that this isn't working out. I mean we're great as friends but pretty lousy at a relationship."

She nodded, relieved that he had said it first. He waited for her response.

"You're right. If we go any further we'll never be able to be friends again and I can't bear the thought of that Marty."

He smiled inwardly as he always did when she called him Marty. However, he told himself that the odd fluttering of his heart wasn't enough to make things work with her.

They smiled at each other and embraced politely, rather than the passion of their first days.

After he left she was surprised at how she felt. Not angry, lonely, sad or abandoned as she had felt when Jack walked out of her door for the last time, but relieved that they had steered themselves away from certain disaster relatively cleanly.

Back in the office she still had that feeling of relief. As she walked towards the elevator she saw Jack's light on. She stopped to see him sitting almost in a trance. She worried about him. Always did, even before they had been together. She knew that the divorce and the way Maria had changed from the woman he had married was really affecting him and since he came back he was different. She was sure no one else had noticed. It was the kind of intimate change only she would recognise.

"You know, you could move a bed in here, some curtains, be just like home you'd never have to leave."

He was brought out of his trance by the sarcastic tone that he adored. He turned around to see her hanging off the door handle, half in, half out of the office.

"I could. Oh but decorating would be too much to cope with, wallpaper samples, colour schemes…..

Her soft laughter and sympathetic smile told him he'd given a sufficient answer.

"Come on Jack, shake it off, it wasn't your fault, wasn't anybody's fault." She came into the office and plopped down beside him. Resting her head on the back of the sofa she closed her eyes.

He wondered where she got that boundless energy from; never beat, always looking for the silver lining. Even after she had been shot it had never wavered.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" She ventured still with her eyes closed. She kept them closed and waited for rejection but it didn't come. She looked at him.

"Okay, you're right, let's get outta here." She was shocked. He had kept his distance from her lately, she suspected because of Martin. However she knew that they both needed a kind of comfort that they only got from each other.

As they drove through the dark streets she looked absently out of the window. When the car stopped, she looked up and smiled. He had taken them to "their" place.

He had made up his mind that's where he wanted to go as soon as she had mentioned dinner. He wanted to go somewhere happy. As he helped her out of the car he held on to her hand for a second. He hadn't touched her in so long, he was curious to see if 'it' was still there. By 'it' he meant the spark, the chemistry that was once so strong between them. As soon as he touched her he felt it, the electric shock. By the look on her face she had felt it too; they shared a smile, knowing what each other was thinking instantly.

As they walked to "their" table she felt dizzy. She scolded herself for entertaining the thought but how could she not. Both of them free, the spark had never left them. She breathed deeply and said to herself,

"Get it together Sam, just eat and leave." She said to herself and sat down. They spent dinner in a comfortable silence. When they were done he sat back and tried to decide how to talk to her. He was as nervous as he was back on his first date with Suzy Lennox in high school.

"So, you didn't have plans with Martin tonight then?" He ventured carefully. She let out a smile.

"No, we're not seeing each other any more." His heart seemed to stop dead. Had she just said that? She went on,

"We decided that it was going to be too messy, that we were better off as friends."

"Uh-huh." He nodded slowly and looked at his plate. He was afraid if he looked at her his eyes would betray his feelings and his hopes.

She watched him, wondering if he actually thought that by not looking at her she wouldn't be able to tell what he was thinking.

"That's it, that's all you've got for me. Not oh wow I'm sorry or gee that's too bad. Uh-huh."

He should have known.

"Well, if had have said sorry you would have known it was a lie because actually I'm not, all right."

"Good for you. Feel better?"

They looked at each other and smiled. Yet, she was hesitant; she knew where this was going, to one of their bedrooms no doubt. She wasn't ready for that, or sure if she ever would be. After a second she stepped up.

"Well I gotta go. I promised I'd sit with my neighbour's kids while she went to see her sister." She stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You know if you want to talk about Maria, about anything, I have two ears and they are all yours anytime."

He took her hand and smiled up at her.

"Ditto. You ok getting home?"

"Yep, I'm a hop, skip and a block away from the subway, "she replied cheerfully.

He watched her go and lingered at the table for a while before he made a move himself. He knew that sharing a dinner was a start to repair their friendship, anything else he had to put out of his mind…..for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she checked on the sleeping children she imagined, as she had many times, a world where the sleeping children were theirs. Hers and Jack's children, miniature copies of them in fact. She saw a feisty little blonde girl and a dark, handsome and charming little boy. It was silly, she guessed but she shrugged and decided that she was allowed to have her fantasies.

She had once told Martin that it wasn't for her, marriage and kids. She just didn't want to admit that the only person she had ever felt it would be possible with could never be hers. The opening door brought her back to the real world. Her neighbour, Carrie, looked dishevelled as she shook the rain out of her soaking hair.

"Boy, it's really coming down out there! It just came out of nowhere and of course I had no umbrella, stupid April showers. How have they been?"

"Flat out the whole time, did you drug them so they would be good for me or what?"

The pretty brunette laughed at the idea as she peaked over Samantha's shoulder at her sleeping children.

"Well I can't say it's something I haven't considered! Hey thanks a lot Samantha, my sister's pretty cut up over the latest loser. I, however, am overjoyed! But, I'm playing the part of the caring sister anyway, it's my job."

Samantha smiled. It seemed like Carrie's sister had worse taste in men than she did. She was always breaking her heart over some loser and so, as a result, Samantha babysat regularly.

As Samantha opened the door Carrie stopped her.

"Hey wait! I almost forgot." She gave Samantha a bottle of red wine. Samantha put her hands up in protest but Carrie shook her head.

"No way, come on just take it ok? You won't take my money so take my wine instead! It's nice; I've had it before, so come on."

Samantha relented and took the bottle. She would never take her money when honestly she was grateful for having a place to be at night.

As she made her way downstairs she saw familiar shoes coming into view. As she got down further she saw that it was Jack.

After he left the restaurant he couldn't get her out of his head. As he drove home, everywhere he looked he saw places that were important to them. Places they had gone together and had fun without the shame that they were cheating on someone.

He let himself into the apartment and sat down, not bothering to turn a light on. He looked around and knew instantly that this was not home. It never had been. It was simply the apartment he had found at short notice, he hadn't decorated, hardly even bought furniture except what he had needed at the time. He had meant to but could never get motivated about it.

He knew where he wanted to be. Without a thought in his head he got up and went straight to Samantha's door. He even surprised himself when he got there. But when he knocked there was no answer. His mind raced insanely.

Was she ok? Was she hurt? Was she looking right at him through the peephole and wondering what to do? Was she purposely avoiding him?

He sighed and scolded himself.

"Or maybe she's just not there Jack you asshole!" He said out loud and a little louder than he had intended. He started to walk away and then walked back, then away and back again. He decided to just sit down and wait for her, aware that anymore pacing would have nervous neighbours calling the cops to report an escaped mental patient.

She wanted to run away when she saw him. She felt so exhausted of emotionally draining heart to hearts with the men in her life. She debated what to do for a few seconds and decided just to go with it. She did offer herself to him if he needed to talk. She knew he wouldn't have come to her apartment at 11.30pm on a Friday night just to hang out.

So she stepped down onto the last step as he looked up to her.

"What's up?" She said with a look of concern.

He grimaced as he got to his feet, his leg had seized up as he sat.

"I, um, uh. Well, I thought I'd take you up on your offer." He managed finally. He felt like an idiot. But she simply nodded and walked past him to open the door.

"Well you're just in time. You can help me with this." She gestured to a bottle of red wine in her hand. Was she counting on him coming over?

As she walked inside and turned on the lights she explained that her neighbour had given it to her for babysitting.

He could have kicked himself for jumping to conclusions. What was he thinking that she waited in every night with a bottle of wine at the ready just in case he happened to drop by? Not for the first time that night he felt like a sixteen year old.

As she pottered about the kitchen, opening the bottle, getting glasses she realised her hands were shaking. With Jack they had only shook like this once before. As she held his hand the first night they had been properly together. After a while they'd stopped as she realised they'd stopped now because she knew she was safe with him. She let out the breath she'd been holding and relaxed. They were just going to talk. She was going to be a good friend because God knows he needed one right now.

Looking at him in the living room, mindlessly looking through an old magazine he seemed like part of the furniture. A small smile escaped her mouth but she soon regrouped and joined him on the sofa.

"So?" She began as she handed him the half filled glass, "How may I help you?"

He smiled and shifted to get his leg into a more comfortable position. He had noticed that she had done the same when she sat down. He found it amusing that they now both had the same bad leg. It made them even more compatible than he already thought they were. She tried to hide the face she made as her leg had stiffened but who was she trying to kid, he thought.

"Well, this may not really be what you want to hear right now but…. I'm pregnant, it was a one night stand and I'm keeping it and…." He trailed off into fake desperation as he looked away. She was laughing heartily and punched his arm,

"Jack that's not funny, you shouldn't joke about a thing like that. You really could find yourself in that situation one day and then where would you be!"

He laughed and shrugged. He couldn't just make her laugh all night with silly little things like that. He had to say it, even though he knew he was opening a door he may not be able to close again.

As his face became serious, hers became curious. What's going on up there, she thought as she sipped her wine. She knew however, by the way he was building up to it, it was going to be something big.

He got up and paced in front of her for a minute and then began,

"Ok, here it is. You gotta be quiet until I'm finished or I'm gonna flake out ok?"

She nodded silently, shifting her position as if poised for a quick get away.

"All right then. The reason that I'm not upset about you and Martin is because I don't think you're meant to be together, in that way. I didn't want you to think I didn't care but I think it's better for the both of you in the long run."

He paused and looked at her trying to read her face but she was giving away nothing so he went on.

"In fact, I think you should be with someone else. I know you've had problems with him in the past and he's hurt you and put you in bad positions but….."

Samantha looked into his eyes, knowing who he meant, willing him to say the magic words.

"He has loved you all along. And now, I think that the time, well maybe it's not exactly right, but then when is it ever? The time has come for us, well me, to face my feelings and accept that I am and have been for some time, deeply in love with you."

As he finished he crossed his arms, looking pleased with the effect of his little speech in her softly lit living room. He waited for her reaction, she still looked pretty calm he noted.

She was a wreck, she thought! Slowly she got up and did some pacing of her own, gulping the last of her wine nervously. Finally she looked him in the eye for the first time since his little affirmation.

"So?" He said hopefully.

"Jack…" She began, "Are you sure? I mean look at the disaster it ended in the last time. We never fought but, do you really think it would be ok this time? What's going to happen when your divorce gets ugly? If Maria finds out we're dating, which of course she will, the woman seems to have spies all over Manhattan, she'll use it against you and I will not be the reason you don't get to see your kids. I won't be used by her in her petty little games."

She gasped for breath as that all seemed to come spilling out in the same one.

Sometime during her ramble Jack had sat down and he was rubbing his face with his hands. He had to admit those were all valid points that she had made. He didn't want her to get hurt by whatever Maria's agenda against him was. He got up and walked over to her. Taking her hand he gently led her back to the sofa to sit down beside him.

She allowed him to lead her because of the way he was looking at her, like she was everything to him. She was powerless when he gave her that look and kept eye contact with him the whole time, wanting to make it last for as long as possible.

Still holding her hand he took a deep breath as he figured out how to reply to what she said. He didn't want her to feel pressured but then again he did not want to make it easy for her to just walk away from him.

"You're right. You are. There are a million and one reasons why we shouldn't do this. However, we love each other and I can't go on pretending that I feel nothing for you, Sammy."

Her heart pounded when he called her Sammy. He had only done it a few times but it always took her breath away. She used to hate anyone even calling her Sam, Martin never really did. But Sammy was a name that only Jack had ever given to her and it was filled with love.

She realised he was right. He suffered as she did every day, being so close and not touching, feeling like they were under surveillance even though it was only their own paranoia.

As her eyes filled with tears she reached for him and they held each other for what seemed like forever. She softly sobbed against his chest as he silently stroked her soft hair with a content smile on his face.

That was a yes, he thought to himself.

He finally pulled away from her, wiping away her tears with his thumbs as her held her face tenderly in his hands. She slowly leaned in for a warm and gentle kiss which turned immediately into a hot and urgent kiss. But she pulled away.

"Jack, wait." She sighed, still with her hands stroking the back of his neck. "I need a little time before we do anything else. Is that ok?"

He smiled and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Of course it is, sweetheart. I'm going to go home and let you get some sleep." He had just realised that it was almost 1am.

With that she smiled and he got up and left. As the door shut behind him she sat back and closed her eyes. His kiss said so much about him. He loved her, he wanted her and apparently he was through being polite about it. Frankly, so was she. There was enough electricity within their kiss to light up Times Square. She wondered if they would ever lose that, they hadn't so far.

She shook herself and got up to wash their glasses. Don't get ahead of yourself Samantha, she scolded.

As he closed the door and lost sight of her smiling face he couldn't help but do a little celebratory dance on the doorstep. Her neighbours would definitely think he was mental now but he didn't care. She hadn't shot him down, she simply needed time, but he could be patient.

For her he could be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At 2am, she struggled under the covers, flipped onto her side and sighed. She was wide awake and any hopes of getting a good night's sleep quickly faded. She didn't have to work tomorrow but then she didn't want to spend the entire day sleeping either. So much was going through her mind she felt like her head would explode.

She had imagined having that conversation with Jack for so long that it seemed surreal that it had finally happened. She flipped onto her opposite side and stared at the other side of the bed. Empty, she sighed.

She had never realised about the things that she had subconsciously loved about Jack while they were together. Such as his weight on the opposite side of the mattress, the indent his head made on the pillow and how it stayed there when he got up.

She never plumped the pillow up after he left. On nights they weren't together it was comforting to see it there because she knew his head would soon be there again. However after he stopped coming around she angrily plumped it up, beaten it up more like and threw it in the closet where it still was, replacing it with another one. She stifled a laugh about how petty she could be. It wasn't one of her more attractive personality traits. She looked at the clock again, 2,30am.

"Damn it!" She announced to the empty room. She got up and went into the living room, as she looked around she instantly knew where she wanted to be…. And it wasn't where she was standing.

Jack let out a long sigh into the darkness of his bedroom. In her apartment it had all felt so right, telling her that he loved her, holding her, kissing her. Now as he sat up and looked around all those doubts she had mentioned came flooding back. He scolded himself and knew that he couldn't be allowed to talk himself out of this, not again. This was his chance to be happy and he had to take it. He got up and went into the kitchen.

As he poured himself a glass of orange juice the doorbell rang. It made him jump, almost spilling the glass. Cautiously he put it down and moved to the peephole to see who it was.

"Jack? Are you up? I'm sorry it's so late but I couldn't sleep."

She frowned at the still closed door feeling like an idiot about having a conversation with it. A sleepy Jack opened it, blinking at the harsh light in the hallway.

"Hey, are you ok?" He said rubbing his eyes. "Come in."

"I'm fine, it's just…well, honestly, I'm not fine."

"Come and sit down, here give me your coat." As he put her coat on the hook, he looked at her. She was obviously upset or worried about something. Please don't let her do a u-turn on me, he said to himself over and over again. Finally he sat down beside her on the sofa. Draping his arm over the back of it he gently grazed her face with his knuckles. When he did she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards his hand. He smiled, she likes that, always did.

She sighed contently when he touched her. She loved it when he did that and he knew it, that's why he was doing it. Whenever she was tense or tired he did it and everything that was bothering her just melted away. She let him do it a while longer then reached up to take his hand. She brought it down to her lap and gently stroked it while she began.

"I can't stop thinking about earlier. I mean, I don't regret it or anything, really I don't. I mean I just…"

He couldn't help but smile. She was babbling. That meant she was nervous. She hadn't babbled at him like that since the first time he leaned into kiss her.

"Sam, Sam, hold on. Take a deep breath and spit it out."

"Ok, sorry. I couldn't sleep and I realised that it was because you weren't beside me." He smiled sympathetically at her, he knew the feeling.

"Can I stay? I mean, I just want to go to sleep in your arms. That's all, for now. Is that ok?" Looking into his eyes that were filled with love for her she already knew her answer before he gave it to her.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Come on, let's go." Not needing to talk anymore he led her to the bedroom. She hadn't slept here before or even been here before but with Jack here it felt like home.

He gave her an old t-shirt of his to wear and got into bed while she went into the bathroom. A few minutes later the light went off and she came out. His jaw dropped off at the sight of her. He wanted to long-jump the bed to get to her. She was beautiful; the t-shirt looked great on her. He would never wear it again, he thought. He could never do it the justice that she did.

She got in and cuddled up to him. He wondered what took him so long to realise that this was what he wanted.

Monday morning soon reared its ugly head. After a weekend of bliss (and no sex) all Samantha wanted was to run away with him and get lost. They had spent the weekend just eating takeout, watching old movies. They had slipped back into their comfortable routine with little effort, and yet something was different, better even.

She guessed it was because they weren't clock-watching or aware that what they were doing was an affair. On their way up in the elevator, they stood apart, not speaking. Both of them had huge, ridiculous smiles on their faces like kids who had a wonderful secret that they weren't going to tell.

"Jack?"

"Uh-huh."

"We have got to stop smiling like this, it's written all over our faces!"

"What is?" He said, still smiling but trying to feign bewilderment.

"That we've had our tongues down each other's throats all weekend!"

"Oh that." He said, reaching out and giving her butt a playful pat.

She blushed and shot him a "knock it off" look as the doors opened onto their floor.

They were working on a cold case that had always bothered Vivian as it remained unsolved, but now they had a new lead. Samantha really loved this kind of case. The man who had gone missing 10 years ago had gotten a severe beating and as a result lost his memory. So he had moved away to another state and started another life.

As Samantha explained this to the daughter who had been looking for her father for so long and witnessed their first meeting since she was 12, she realised that she loved her job. Not believing that she was once willing to give it all up. She had never told anyone. It was after she had been shot and she was afraid. After visiting the office one day to give Van Doren a progress report on her recovery she changed her mind. She watched from the side as the team worked and wanted nothing more that to be in there with them.

During the day she and Jack, of course, had been totally professional, well almost.

As she walked towards the file room she heard someone walking quickly up behind her, gently shoving her into the darkened room. She was startled and was about to turn around and give her attacker a swift kick in the family jewels she was calmed by a familiar voice.

"Kiss me and no one gets hurt."

"Jack! You were a second away from getting your ass kicked, you know that?"

"Oh yeah? By whom?" He said wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Me!" She laughed struggling to get out of his arms, but he was too strong and as he looked at her with those eyes and backed her up against the wall she was powerless to resist and stopped to return his kiss.

It was breathless and hungry, made better by the fact that someone could have walked in on them at any moment.

He went on to kiss her neck as she protested worthlessly.

"Jack, we can't let anybody find out, not yet anyway. Oh, stop doing that, I can't think or talk when you do it."

"That's why I'm doing it." He mumbled against her neck.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and ducked behind the nearest filing cabinet. She straightened up and turned the light on; trying to remember what she was doing, unable to concentrate with his breath still dancing on her neck.

"Oh, hey Samantha." Martin said awkwardly. "You find that file you were looking for?"

Suddenly she remembered what she was doing and recovered from her Jack induced haze.

"Um, no, not yet, you know it's like a maze in here!" She laughed nervously. This wasn't awkward at all, she thought sarcastically.

"This is bad, huh? I mean not bad, but uncomfortable."

She nodded, if he only knew that she was above all uncomfortable because her new boyfriend was hiding behind a filing cabinet two feet away. Did she just call him her boyfriend? Focus Samantha!

"I'm sorry Martin, it's my fault."

"No it's not. I hated the way things ended the other night. You were right; I should never have brought Jack into it. It was unfair to him and you. I never thought that you were cheating on me or anything like that but it's just….Well, he was always with you wasn't he?"

She nodded and gulped, feeling terrible.

"I um…." She didn't want to say it with Jack in the room but Martin didn't know that and he deserved the truth.

"You're right. I've loved Jack for a long time. Because of that I wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. When he went back to Maria, I tried to have a relationship and all I got was a lot of idiotic guys who only wanted one thing, until there was you. I knew how you felt and I wanted so much for us to have something real. I told you that my feelings could grow and they did but not in the way I wanted. I came to care about you as the closest of friends but it never turned into love. Like I wanted, like you deserved."

She was fighting back tears and he moved forward to hug her, desperate to ease her pain but she stepped back. She wasn't finished.

"I have to finish. I thought I could get over him but I can't, at least not now. You deserve better than this. I just want you to be happy, you know. I hope that we can get back to some kind of friendship although in the light of what I just said I'd understand if you told me to get lost."

"I wouldn't do that. I would rather work at being your friend than not have you in my life at all. Thank you for being honest with me."

As he turned to leave, he stopped and said, "Do you think that you and Jack could ever get together again?"

"I don't know. I would never say never but right now I just don't know."

"If you ever do, I want you to know that I would only wish the best for the two of you."

"I believe that Martin, thank you."

He shut the door behind him and left Samantha standing there in a sort of shock as to what just happened. She looked over to where Jack was. As he was about to come out of his hiding place the door burst open and a breathless Vivian appeared.

"There's been a sighting, come on lets go." She turned on her heel and ran back down the corridor.

Samantha looked at Jack who had shrunk back behind the cabinet.

"Go ahead, we'll talk later." He said quickly.

She went but it was on her mind all day.

When she eventually got back to the office he was gone but he had tucked a note into the side pocket of her bag.

**Sam, **

**Come over to my place whenever you're done.**

**Love,   
Jack xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She sighed trying to search the note for hidden meanings. Soon realising how fruitless that was, she packed up and left.

In the cab her mind raced about what he made of the whole scene before with Martin. She went back over all that she had said and all of what Martin had said, trying to decide if any of it would have upset him.

She knocked on his door and heard soft music coming from inside. He opened the door and gave her a hug before he let her in. He was telling her it was ok, that he was ok. She began to speak but he put his hand up to stop her.

"Sit" He took her coat and led her to the sofa. Mindlessly humming he took off her shoes and rubbed her feet.

"Better?"

"Much better"

"Well, now you are going into the bedroom and getting changed into something comfortable. By the time you do that dinner will be ready, then we'll eat and then you're having a bath."

"Really, so you have my entire evening planned to the minute huh?"

"Yes I do now get in there; you're putting the schedule behind! Shoo, shoo."

Samantha smiled broadly; he was taking care of her. She had missed being the centre of his world and his attention.

After a delicious, if slightly overcooked (well, he tried) dinner, Samantha settled into the bath. Her tense muscles instantly relaxed and she leaned back to enjoy the hot water.

Jack came in and sat down on the edge of the bath and stroked her face. She'd fallen asleep.

"You're gonna go all wrinkly in there you know."

"Mmm, it's nice though." She mumbled coming round.

"Come on, lean forward and I'll wash your back."

She obliged and delighted at his touch, thinking how heavenly it was to have him all to herself and how difficult it was not to pull him in over the side.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about earlier?"

In all her relaxation she had put her conversation with Martin out of her mind. She sighed and nodded.

"I know I wasn't meant to hear it, but I'm glad I did."

"Really? I thought you'd freak out whenever I began my rambled speech."

"It was a good speech. It's obviously something you needed to get off your chest. I was flattered. I mean I knew you loved me, I guess I just didn't know how much or for how long. Did you really mean what you said about wanting me to be happy with Maria?"

"Yes. All I want is to see you happy, if it had to be with her then that was how it had to be."

He stopped rubbing her back and knelt down next to her on the floor.

"Thank you. It's all I wanted for you too except I was selfish. I only wanted you to be happy with me."

He looked away as if ashamed of what he'd said. He felt guilty that she had tried to be happy for him while she had been miserable.

"Jack, I know. It's ok. I'm glad because I am only happy with you. I've known that for a long time. It was just because of the girls. I respected you for trying again for them. I came from a broken home Jack. My dad took off and never looked back, never has. You're different, you're not that guy, you love those girls and they love you. I know you'd do anything for them. It only made me love you more."

He folded her into his arms, getting soaked in the process but he didn't care. She loved him and that was all that mattered. Her skin was warm and slick as he rubbed her back. Getting him excited in a way that he could finally now act upon instead of repressing it like he usually did.

"Come on out, that water's getting cold."

Noticing his excitement she said, "You could get in and heat it up for me!"

He laughed and held a towel out for her. He wrapped her in it and kissed her softly.

"I'll wait in the living room."

"I only wanted you to be happy with me." It was playing over and over in her mind.

Usually when her boyfriends had got possessive she kicked them to the kerb. She hated it. She didn't want to be anybody's, didn't want to be owned or controlled. With Jack it was different. She liked that he was possessive, jealous. It was in his blood, his nature and she loved it. In short it turned her on. Never had she known the feeling of being someone's completely and yet still her own person.

She dressed in comfortable sweats and decided to let her hair dry by itself, it would become all wavy and she knew he liked it that way. When she came out he had made her a cup of tea and put some soft music on.

They sat down together and stayed in silence for a while, they listened to the music and Samantha finished her tea. She drained all but a mouthful and passed the mug to Jack. He smiled at the memory it brought back and took it silently drinking the rest. Then he got up and washed the cup in the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and watched him. She smiled. They used to share a cup of coffee together. He'd only ever want a little bit so she would leave a mouthful in it for him and then he'd wash the cup.

Usually though, after he'd wash the cup he'd go straight into the bedroom where they'd make love. Tonight he placed the cup back into the cupboard and leaned back against the worktop. She'd perched up on the worktop opposite him. Her legs were swinging beneath her as she lowered her head but still looked at him.

"So?" He folded his arms.

"So what?" She smiled, knowing full well what he was getting at.

He moved over to her and put his hands on her legs. He slowly moved them up and down the tops of her thighs as she sighed and closed her eyes at his warm and gentle touch, wondering how she ever did without it.

She smiled again, placing her hands on his, lightly grazing her fingers up his forearms. He shuddered and smiled.

With their gaze locked he slowly began to lean into her face for a kiss. She began the same action, stopping millimetres from his lips.

"I love you." She said firmly, burning her gaze into his eyes. He nodded.

"I love you too."

She leant in the rest of the way and softly pressed her lips to his. As she did he felt his whole body relax. Still with his hands on her legs he moved them gently apart so that he could stand in between them and be closer to her. As he did so the kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. His arms went around her back going underneath her shirt, gently rubbing circles on her bare skin as their kiss became more and more intense. She groaned from the skin to skin contact.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his back and she became aware of how aroused he was. Both of them let out a moan as they pressed against each other. She pulled back from him and they both sighed heavily, trying to recover from the kiss. Her legs were still around him and he still had his arms tightly around her. She wondered how to tell him that she wanted to go to bed with him. She knew he was still afraid to rush her but the desire inside them both was too great to resist. She smiled wryly as she figured out a way. Her hand travelled to his face, stroking it softly as her finger traced a line down from his forehead to the top of his ear. He began to smile, knowing what she was doing by the wicked look that had just entered her eyes, but he let her do it, curious to know if it would still be there.

Her finger found what it was looking for just behind his ear. She waited for his reaction. He closed his eyes and moaned and she laughed softly. She replaced her finger with her tongue and his moans became louder and deeper.

When they had first spent the night together she had ran her hands through his hair and discovered this soft spot by accident. Simply touching it drove him wild. He told her his knees went weak and he'd do anything she said whilst under the spell. So, it became a silent invitation by her. Every time she touched it or licked it, it meant she wanted to go to bed.

"That is not fair." He managed to say as she continued her assault on "the spot".

"Does this mean you want to go to bed?" She mumbled a yes and that was all he needed. He scooped her off the work top and settled his hands under her backside, giving it a squeeze as he did so. She moaned again and that was it. He had to get her into the bedroom right now, he thought to himself. He turned around and began to walk forward with her in his arms.

"You know, you're going to have to stop that if you want me to be able to walk."

She stopped and laughed; licking her lips and kissing him again.

He somehow opened the door to her bedroom and his favourite scent hit him as he had never forgotten it. If he had to he'd name it "Simply Samantha". It was an amalgamation of her shampoo, perfume, the laundry detergent and softener she used on her bed clothes and the natural sweet scent she had anyway. It made him dizzy with desire for her and gently set her down on the bed so that she was sitting on it with her legs on the floor. Once again he knelt in front of her and kissed her. He slowly took off her t-shirt and sighed when he found nothing under it. She tugged at his t-shirt and he pulled it over his head, discarding it on the floor.

He laid his head on her chest, hearing her heart pounding against his ear. His heart seemed to be matching it beat for beat.

Their love making was slow and tender, later as they lay still tangled in each other; awake but silent he turned on his side and supported his head with his hand. He looked into her eyes and took her hand.

"I never stopped loving you, you know. I was just trying to do right by everyone and I ended up hurting the two people who should have been my priority all along. Us."

"Let's just forget about it. That was our past, this is our future. I don't want to waste anymore time, I just want to be with you." She said softly, leaning against his chest and pressing up against him.

Later on as she lay sleeping in that little nook under his arm that only she seemed to fit into he thought back to that terrible day when he watched from across the street, powerless, knowing all he wanted to do was go barging in there like Rambo and go in and get her.

She shifted beside him and he shook the image of her on that night away. Pulling her even closer to him he was never going to let her get hurt like that again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I know, I know I'm late." Jack announced as he came in through the door.

"It's ok, so was I. How'd it go?" She said coming into his view with an ice pack against the side of her head.

"Well, you know I…..What happened to your head?" He had noticed the small but visible cut above her right eye.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I? What happened?"

"Oh it was stupid, I was chasing after this kid who wouldn't talk to us and I tripped and cut my head on a banister."

"Are you nuts? Who do you think you are Wonder Woman?" He said surveying her injury as they sat down together.

"Surely you wouldn't say no to the outfit I'd have to wear…..Owww!" Her banter turned to pain as he touched around the wound.

"Jack, what use is sticking your finger in it? Look the ER doc checked it out and I'm fine. Now would you tell me how it went?"

Jack sighed.

Jack had been meeting with his lawyer to discuss fighting for custody of the girls.

"Well he did manage to get a court date that's agreeable to both Maria and I which I have to say was a minor miracle. The court's going to send out a welfare officer to both homes to check out the "living environment". Apart from that it was just paperwork." He sighed looking out the window.

She could tell it was hurting him. All this bureaucracy when all he wanted to do was spend some time with his girls. She hated to see that hurt look in his eyes. She took his hand in hers and began stroking it softly.

"Well that's good right? At least things are moving now and everything's official. Did you ask him about when you could see the girls?"

Suddenly his eyes lit up and she knew it was good news.

"He said he had been liaising with Maria's lawyer on the subject and she's agreed for me to have them next weekend! She's gonna call me with their flight details. She's not crazy about them flying on their own but the flight attendants will take care of them since they are under the age of thirteen."

"That's great!" She said, knowing how much it would mean to him. Inwardly though she could have killed Maria. She watched him get up and go to the bedroom to hang up his suit. How could a woman do that? Be so vindictive to a man she had shared a life with and had children with.

She had always been careful not to be negative about Maria. Partly because she knew that the woman's present situation had only come about because of her involvement with Jack. Also, on some levels she felt sorry for her. She had tried to put herself in her place, making a commitment to someone only to be dumped for a younger woman twenty years down the line.

Samantha knew that Jack would never do that to her but then she thought to herself that must have been what Maria thought once upon a time. She sighed and shrugged. "You can't help who you fall in love with." She said softly as she followed Jack into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and watched him. She took a deep breath and decided to ask him what she really wanted to know. When would he be free?

He turned towards the closet and hung up his jacket in the little space she had cleared for him. He liked it when she had done that, but then he'd done the same for her too. They both laughed when they'd found out that each one had done it without telling the other. They'd swapped apartment keys almost straight away too. A further testament to their 'secret language', as Martin had referred to it.

"Did the lawyer say how the actual divorce was going?"

Her question coming out of the silence woke him from his little daydream.

"Well, he said that she has backed down slightly from her original "all guns blazing" plan. Only you are named on the papers now. All we have to do is admit that we had an extra-marital affair, you know play-along and, fingers crossed, I should have my decree nisi in two months. Then it's another six months before it's all finalized and then the world will be my oyster!"

"That's very funny Jack. So, eight months then? That's something to look forward to isn't it?"

"It sure is. But you know…." He knelt down in front of her, "just because I'm not divorced doesn't mean that I'm not completely yours. Because, in case you were wondering, I am."

He kissed her softly and realised just how much he'd missed her all day. He'd been in meetings and so he hadn't seen her since 9am and it was now 7pm.

He was trying to reassure her, she thought to herself. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as he put his arms around her waist and sat forward on his knees. Although if he was going to reassure her like this she thought, he could do it anytime he wanted.

She sighed and broke away from him, looking into his eyes.

"I know you are. Just like you know I'm yours. I'm just going to feel better when it's all behind us that's all."

She leaned in and kissed him again. He got up and sat beside her on the bed as she did, wanting to be closer to her.

"Listen, when the girls come next weekend you know it's going to mean that…." She put her fingers to his lips to stop him, mid-sentence.

"I know. You want to spend the whole weekend with them. I understand Jack, really I do. The time you have with them is precious. You can see me anytime you want."

He smiled, relieved that she understood. Not that he was worried that she wouldn't but he was worried about her being neglected or hurt during this painful process of his divorce. He loved her and he this was supposed to be a carefree time in a relationship, not one spent worrying over custody battles and legal wrangling. Most of all though, he was glad she understood because he wanted to ask her something.

"So on Saturday night I wanted to take them ice-skating, they really like it. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with us."

She hoped the look on her face hadn't shown her total shock. She wanted to get to know the girls eventually but she was worried about what they would think of her and, more importantly, what Maria would tell them about her. She looked at Jack and relaxed a little.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's your weekend with them, I don't want to be unwelcome."

His heart started to pound. She's getting sick of the situation already he thought to himself. Oh shit!

"You wouldn't be unwelcome honey. I want them to know you. You're a part of my life now. Besides they've met you already and know who you are. But, if you're uncomfortable about it…."

"No, I'm not really, I'd love to come. It's just that, well, I'm kinda nervous as to what they're going to think of me. I mean I'm, you know, the other woman."

"Not now you're not. You're the only woman."

She smiled and exhaled.

"Well ok then. Just go easy on me all right and only if it's ok with the girls." He nodded. He could live with those terms.

"Also, you have to tell Maria. If the girls go back to her raving about a weekend with Daddy and his new girlfriend she's gonna hit the roof. Now that she's cooperating the last thing I want is for her to start making waves for you out of spite towards me."

She noticed he had a strange look on his face.

"What? Is my hairy stepmother wart showing already?" She said, theatrically covering her nose.

"No. You said girlfriend."

They both grinned like teenagers excited about being boyfriend and girlfriend as opposed to a married man and his co-worker/mistress.

"I know it's weird huh?"

"It's pretty nice though. Come here." He folded her into his arms once more for a lingering kiss.

She pushed him over to lie down on his back and lay on top of him. He laughed,

"What about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait. I want to make out with my new boyfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next Saturday came quicker than she had counted on. She went from confident and looking forward to it to silently dreading it.

She wasn't going to chicken out because she knew it was important to Jack but that didn't stop her from being terrified. She desperately wanted the kids to like her but she gathered that Hannah had a reputation for being a little obnoxious. Plus, who knows what Maria might have filled their heads with in preparation for Operation 'Make the Home-wrecker Miserable.'

They had planned to meet at the skating rink and as she walked up the steps she could have thrown up.

Jack tried to keep one eye on the girls as the other one watched for Samantha. He thought back to the previous evening when he had told them about her. It hadn't been as bad as he'd thought, thank God.

"Is she the one from the office who sits near Danny?" Hannah asked, not interested enough to be drawn away from the picture she was drawing.

"That's right. You see I've been going out on dates with her and I really like her. Do you guys think that's ok?" He asked waiting for the backlash.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Great. Would you like to meet her tomorrow night? She'd like to meet you. I thought we could all go ice-skating and then go out for some ice-cream, how'd that be?"

"Can we get any flavour?" Kate asked. She had a one-track mind when it came to ice-cream.

"Of course you can, just not all of them at once all right? You don't want to be sick on the plane tomorrow."

"Ok Daddy."

Hannah had been quiet during all this but she hadn't said no. In fact, she'd been quiet since they'd arrived but he didn't want to push her. He'd guessed she must be mad at him, thinking he'd caused all this and stayed away from her on purpose. He hoped she would open up with Sam around. He knew Katie would be ok but Hannah was a tougher nut to crack.

"Hey guys don't go too far ok?"

Suddenly he saw Samantha appear through the throng of people. It seemed everyone in the state had decided to go ice-skating that night. He put up his hand to attract her attention.

"Hey, Sam! Over here!"

She heard her name and looked around. There he was. There they were, oh God, she wanted to run away. Instead she took a deep breath and went forward, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Hi." She politely kissed him on the cheek as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Or maybe he's trying to keep me from running she thought.

"Hannah, Katie, come here guys."

The girls managed to look away from the dancing figure skaters long enough to come over to the couple. Katie clung to her Dad's leg, wary of strangers. Independent Hannah stood with her arms crossed.

"Girls, you remember Samantha don't you?"

"Hi." They both said shyly.

"Hi. So are you ready to go get some skates?" Samantha said cheerfully.

"Ok." Kate reached out for Samantha's hand and started to pull her towards the kiosk.

"Hannah?" She reached out for the girl's hand but Hannah never offered her own. Samantha made nothing of it and simply smiled and walked on with Katie.

Jack took Hannah's hand and walked on with her. He heard Katie asking Samantha a million questions, barely allowing her to answer one before moving on to the next one. He had to laugh, Katie was shy but once she latched onto you she'd talk her little head off.

He eyed Hannah who seemed to be glaring at Samantha. Uh-oh. This was going to be fun, he thought.

Jack struggled with the laces while the three girls stood ready shaking their heads at him.

"Jack the ice will have melted by the time you do those up." Samantha and Katie laughed. Samantha thought she saw a smile on Hannah's face but it disappeared quickly. It was going to take a little longer for her to melt Samantha told herself. At least she'd conquered Katie. She'd barely allowed her to let go of her hand since she had first grabbed it.

Samantha liked it too. She was never that good with kids but Katie had definitely got to her.

"Ok, ok, I'm a geek leave me alone. Look why don't you guys do some laps while I figure these things out." Jack was flustered and even more so because he was being ridiculed.

"Ok, how about it girls are you ready?" Samantha said holding her breath. She was pretty sure Katie would come with her but she wasn't so sure Hannah would leave Jack.

"Ok." Came the surprising answer from Hannah. She still wouldn't hold Samantha's hand even though it had been offered to her, choosing to hold Katie's instead but it was a start nonetheless.

As they stepped out on the ice the girls were shaky at first but they soon found their rhythm. Jack watched them from the side-lines; having given up on his boots (they were too small anyway). He thought they looked great together, skating around. Katie looked at ease with Sam and Sam with her. That was good, he thought. Then he looked at Hannah. He sighed. One at a time, he thought to himself. The frosty look on her face was identical to the one Maria used to give him when he was in trouble.

Just then Hannah almost fell over. Samantha reached out and caught her hand to steady her. After she was sure she was steady again, Samantha went to withdraw her hand but Hannah held onto it tightly. She offered Samantha a shy smile and then looked away.

It was a small victory she thought, but Jack had seen it and she felt better about the whole thing.

They stood in the ice-cream parlour. Katie still clung tightly to Samantha who wondered if there would be a permanent indentation of the little girl's hand in her palm.

"I can't decide." Jack sighed looking down from the huge menu, feeling sick just looking at it.

"I've got an idea." Samantha ventured. "Me and my friends used to order a different flavour each then we'd sit down, have a few bites and then switch until everyone had a little of each. How does that sound?"

"Cool, " Hannah said, "I'll have Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip please."

Samantha raised her eyebrows at Jack who returned the gesture bemused that a flavour could have such a name and that his 10 year old daughter could recite it so easily.

"Oh, I'm so full-up, I don't think I can finish mine, any takers?" Jack said, beat.

"Me!" All three girls said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and laughed. Samantha reached across the table for his bowl and evenly divided the remains between the three of them. Jack sat back and watched them, amused. He was baffled at how three skinny girls could have put away that much ice-cream and still be reaching for more.

Once they'd finished they took a walk to try and burn off the calories they'd just consumed. Around a block away from Jack's apartment, Katie stopped dead.

"I can't go on Daddy." She whined.

Jack looked at her exasperated as he had already been carrying Hannah on his back for three blocks.

Samantha bent down to Katie's level and said, "Piggy back?"

A weary Katie smiled and stepped around Samantha as she carefully lifted her up. They continued to walk along in silence and Jack wished he had a camera. They were the picture of the family he'd always wanted. An old couple walked past them and smiled, Jack couldn't help grinning like an idiot back at them. Now he was with the woman he loved and he had his girls. Hannah's breath on his neck reminded him that the image would shatter tomorrow when he had to say goodbye to them.

"I'm beat!" Samantha said as she flopped down onto the sofa beside Jack and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's a tough job, huh?" Jack said with a smile.

The girls had been asleep when they got in and they'd had to change them and put them into bed. They'd slept through the whole thing. When they had tucked them in they stood in the doorway and looked at them.

Samantha thought back to her neighbour's kids and her fantasy. Well, the kids weren't hers but they were his and they liked her. She was proud that she had won Hannah round. She couldn't blame her for acting that way at first. Who is to say she wouldn't have done that at 10 years old.

The next day, Katie jumped on Jack at 7.30am to call Samantha and insist that she came to the airport to say goodbye. As Jack watched them make plans for the next time and giggle, he sighed with relief. He had wanted so much for them to get along and after a somewhat shaky start it had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Before they knew it, two months had passed. A few more visits from the girls and Samantha was a pro. They had almost pushed Jack out of the way to get to her at the airport but all he could do was laugh. Hannah was still his girl and it was clear that although she was fond of them both that Samantha had a little soft spot for Katie and Katie for her.

Samantha stirred on the sofa as the door opened at 9pm.

"Hey honey." He said as he kissed his drowsy girlfriend who had an adorable case of bed-head (sofa-head).

He had been gathering up some things from his apartment. They had been living a little like Nomads recently. His bag was here; her bag was at his place. Every so often laundry and a clean up just had to be done; however, he noticed that she was a lot better at it than he was.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes I did. Did a little laundry, opened a little mail…." He said as he produced an official-looking letter and handed it to her. She opened it. It was his decree-nisi. She smiled and kissed him again.

"We're almost there then?"

"Yep, absolutely and I wanted to say-" His cell-phone went. He sighed and pressed the button as Samantha rolled her eyes and smiled. That always happened when he was about to say something important.

"Malone. Oh hi. Yeah, um I got it, did you? Right, right."

Jack tensed up and moved away from Samantha slightly. She guessed by his body language that it had to be Maria.

She got up and went into the bathroom. As she splashed the cool water over her face she sighed and looked in the mirror. When would they be free of her, she wondered. As she buried her face in the towel she felt his arms around her waist.

"Hey, you disappeared on me!" He said.

"I wanted to give you a little privacy, that's all."

"You didn't have to do that. You're with me now. What concerns me, concerns us. I know it's kinda my fault, I mean, I get uncomfortable when I talk to her."

Samantha smiled sympathetically and pulled him to her in a hug.

"It's ok honey, honestly."

But that night as he lay asleep, she lay staring at the ceiling she realised that it wasn't ok really but what could she do? She didn't want to lose Jack and she knew that this was something that had to be gone through if they wanted to come out the other side ok. She sighed and rolled over to face him. He's worth it, she thought as she snuggled into him.

The next day in the office they finished up on a case that had to be closed because it was going nowhere. She hated that, she thought as she closed the lid on a box of files. She looked at Jack who was doing the same thing and she knew he had that feeling too. She had been trying to get Maria out of her head all day but it wasn't working.

Little did she know she would soon get something to totally put it out of her mind.

The office was quiet for the middle of the afternoon. Just the odd person left, answering the endless ringing telephones. Vivian, Jack, Danny and Martin were on their way back from upstate and the crime scene. Ever the perfectionist, Jack had wanted to go through it one last time, just in case they'd missed anything. Samantha had stayed behind because they were waiting for an important lead to come through from California, but it had turned up blank about 15 minutes after the others had left.

She sat in the conference room and tidied up some paperwork. Suddenly an agent knocked on the door.

"Agent Spade, sorry to bother you but there is a Mr Almeida to see you."

"Sure, let him come in, thank you."

Inside stepped a small man who, in the past few days had lost his only daughter and now they had told him that they couldn't do any more. Samantha felt awful. She wanted things to work out for him so much. His wife had died of cancer, his teenage son had committed suicide as a result and now they had to tell him that there seemed to be no hope of finding his daughter. It seemed as if she had dropped off the very surface of the earth. It wasn't good enough, Samantha thought, as she led him towards a seat.

She listened to him talk about his daughter, he needed an open ear. She concentrated and began to think how she'd feel if Hannah or Katie were to go missing. She'd been doing that a lot lately having become extremely attached to both of them.

She began to notice however that his tone became agitated, with her and the FBI, pretty much with everyone.

He stood up and paced. He was certainly on edge she thought. He took something out of his pocket and gripped it tightly. Samantha stood up, frozen in terror as she realised it was a gun.

"Wait a second Mr Almeida, "she cautioned as she drew her own gun and trained it on him. "You know that we did our best for Carmen. We will still keep trying, we will, I promise. This will not help you. You are in a federal building, threatening a federal agent with a firearm, that carries mandatory jail time and you don't want that. What if Carmen comes back to find you in jail?"

"You don't know what I want!" He said as he waved the gun madly at her, gesturing with every word.

"Ok, ok, just calm down, please. Look, I'm putting my gun away. If someone comes round the corner and sees me with my gun drawn you're gonna have a lot of people in here." She said calmly, putting her gun back into its holster, slowly and deliberately so that he could see.

"Well I'm not putting mine away, now sit down and shut up." She did what she was told, however as she sat she hit the silent alarm button located under the table.

"Whoever comes around the corner now will see you sitting down, not me with a gun on you, right?"

"Right." she said

"Look, I can only imagine what you must be going through but all I can do is tell you that we aren't going to give up on her. I promise you, we wouldn't do that."

"Oh yeah, right. Till someone else goes missing, some governor's son in private school, then my Carmen will just be another face on a milk carton."

"That's not true, I-"

"Don't you tell me it's not true!" He was in a rage and Samantha wondered where the hell everyone was as she pondered the possibility of getting another gunshot wound.

Jack and Vivian were driving through the streets in silence, both touched by the hopelessness of the case. Suddenly Jack broke into a smile but quickly tried to shake it off before Vivian saw. Too late.

"Oh, what was that? Suddenly something's funny? That only took 2 hours and 3 gridlocked freeways. Come on spill."

"Nothing, I just remembered something funny I heard on the radio this morning." He said quickly. He neglected to mention that Samantha had then hit the snooze button after saying a quick obscenity about the DJ.

Vivian, not buying that for a second, folded her arms and shifted in the seat to face Jack who was getting redder and redder behind the wheel.

"I'd buy that except you've been wearing that smile for around 3 months now and don't even try to tell me it's because you got your decree-nisi." She paused and cocked her head to one side.

"You're getting some aren't you?" She sat back, pleased and waited for his response.

"You know what Viv? You are so nosey, I swear, if you ever met Bill Clinton you would be the first one to ask him how Monica got that stain on her dress."

Vivian laughed but probed on.

"Come on; just tell me, I can keep a secret you know! Is it anyone I know?"

Jack sighed, he wanted to tell her badly, he wanted to tell everyone badly. He wanted to appear on a big screen in Times Square and yell at the top of his voice, "I LOVE SAMANTHA!"

He settled for staying silent for a minute. However with Vivian's eyes boring holes into his skull he decided to come clean. If it was gonna come out, it would be better coming out to a grown up like Viv, he thought to himself.

"Ok, this isn't common knowledge. It's been going on for three months as you correctly guessed, Colombo. I am deeply in love with her as she is with me and yes I would like to marry her and have lots of sex and babies. Well, just for the record we're already having lots of sex, lots of great sex-"

"Ok, that's enough detail, Jeeze; do you want me to have nightmares or something?"

He smiled and started to say who but Vivian called him on it before he got the chance.

"And your mystery lover is, drum roll please….Samantha Spade, come on down!"

He almost crashed the car with shock. How did she do that?

"How did you do that?"

"Well, let's look at the evidence,

You spend all day making eyes at each other

You're always assigning her with you

You're frequently both the last ones to leave the office or the first ones to arrive

And finally, the one that really sealed the deal for me;

4) I saw you kissing in the file room"

She sang the last line in the manner of a schoolgirl who had juicy gossip about a popular girl.

"When did you see us kissing?"

"About three weeks ago. Look Jack don't worry. I could say a lot, like be careful or remember what happened last time but I'm sure I couldn't say anything to you that you haven't said yourself. So all I'm gonna say is that I hope it works out for you guys because you love each other, clearly, and you deserve to be happy."

Jack parked the car and turned to look at Vivian. She had been a true friend to him and he was glad they were back on good terms again. Putting his hand on hers he said,

"Coming from you, I hope you know how much that means to me, to both of us."

"I know." She said patting his hand with her other hand. "You're a good man, Charlie Brown!" She smiled and got out of the car. He laughed and followed her. As they walked onto their floor they were beaten back by SWAT.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack's heart did somersaults as he knew instantly that Samantha was involved somehow. Vivian looked at Jack thinking the same. She was the only one left in the office.

"What's going on here?"

"Agent Spade is being held at gunpoint in the conference room by an Antonio Almeida."

Shit. Jack could have passed out. It was The Table of Contents all over again. Just across the street from her in so much need. They were so near and once again the only thing that separated them was a desperate man with a gun.

"Who's running this?" Jack demanded. Vivian knew that to be his, Don't Bullshit Me voice, reserved exclusively for situations involving people he cared about.

Paula Van Doren appeared and replied, "Me, don't worry Jack, it's gonna work out."

"It better had." He said under his breath as he looked nervously towards the conference room where he could just make out a blonde head.

"Mr Almeida please, won't you put that gun down and talk to me like a human being. You are in a lot of trouble now."

"I don't care."

"Did you ever consider that in the half an hour that we've been in here a large number of agents, as well as armed, special weapons officers have assembled down the hall? How do you think you're going to get out of here?" She asked.

"With you, of course." He picked up the phone which had a direct line to Van Doren. "We're coming out. Anybody moves one inch and I'm gonna to blow her pretty head off." He motioned for her to get up.

Van Doren was two seconds away from going tactical when Jack caught her arm.

"Look this guy hasn't got a clue what he's doing. He'll come out with her in front of him watching all of you, right?"

Van Doren nodded.

"So while he's busy doing all that, what if I sneak around the other side of the conference room, come up behind him and knock him out. He'll never know what's hit him."

Van Doren thought for a moment but hesitated. Jack became impatient.

"Look, what's the alternative, huh? He is not getting out of this building, especially not with her, this guy got in here with a gun, what else do you think he's capable of? It's now or never, I'm telling you."

"Ok, go get her." He nodded and sneaked around, meanwhile Danny and Martin had arrived and been briefed by Vivian.

Martin looked very worried. As Viv watched him she wondered how he would take the news about Jack and Samantha as it was clear he still had strong feelings for her.

Samantha came out first, then Almeida behind her. He had his arm around her, with the other arm holding the gun to her. Her entire body tensed as they slowly walked towards the wall of SWAT officers and agents. She could see the others, but where was Jack.

Suddenly she saw Vivian's eyebrows rise. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone coming up behind them. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Almeida realised someone was there and turned around. Samantha dropped to her knees and slid across the floor out of the way, covering her head.

Jack knocked Almeida out when he was turned half-way towards him. The force of Jack's gun on the back of his head caused him to fire a shot as he fell to the ground, shattering the conference room's glass door.

The SWAT officer's moved in on Almeida and as Samantha looked up she realised it had been Jack who had saved her and she began to cry heavily as he ran to her and helped her up. She pulled him to her, sobbing uncontrollably. He held her face in his hands,

"Are you ok? Huh, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, I'm ok." She said hugging him even closer, not caring the whole building was watching.

He led her into his office and onto the sofa. "Shhh, Shhh, its ok now, I'm here, I'm here." He said over and over again, knowing that the sound of the firing gun had brought it all back to her.

Martin watched the scene. Samantha leaning on Jack, the relief on Jack's face as he helped her up off the floor and held her close, the concern for her as he held her head tenderly in his hands. He nodded and came to the realisation that they were together.

That night, when they got back to Jack's apartment they sat down on the sofa together, in the dark, still with their coats on and simply held each other. Neither one of them had realised just how much they stood to lose until they had faced it, head on.

"I love you. I never want to lose you, especially not like that." Jack's voice came out of the dark.

"I love you too. I knew you'd be there, I never doubted it for a second." She paused and looked up at him.

"They all know, don't they?" She said. Jack nodded slowly and turned to face her. Softly he stroked her face with his knuckles. She relaxed and closed her eyes.

"You're going to move in ok? I don't want to be apart anymore."

She nodded, still with her eyes closed although some small tears seeped through the closed lids.

"Look at me, "Jack said and she opened her eyes to let more tears escape. "Only if you want to."

She practically attacked him into a hug.

"I do, I want to be with you every second of every day for the rest of my life."

Jack laughed, "Ok, ok, I need to breathe you know!"

She laughed and pulled back, giving him her brightest smile. After a second it disappeared and she asked him,

"What did Van Doren say?" Van Doren had talked to Jack for about half an hour after the incident while the paramedics gave Samantha a check over. When he came back he had a strange look on his face that she couldn't read.

He shifted around so that he was facing her and began.

"Well, she worked out that we were together again. Then I almost passed out when she offered me her congratulations and her sincere wishes for the future."

Samantha was as taken aback about it as he clearly was.

"Then she asked me to sit down because she had something she wanted to discuss with me. She's been offered a promotion, much higher up than she is now, in Washington."

"Wow, what's that got to do you?" Samantha asked oblivious.

"Well, it would mean that she's offering her current job to me. Then it would allow Vivian to take my job and we'd gain another agent for the team from somewhere. In short, everyone takes a step up the ladder."

Samantha exhaled as her heart began to beat wildly. Does this mean what I think it means?

"Of course, then I'd be at a decent enough distance above you for us to "come out" and be official, without one or both of us taking a career nose-dive. What do you think?"

He tried to read her face but she wasn't giving anything away.

"I think that is the best thing that could have happened to us. It's great for you, more money and more regulated hours. And," She sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck, "It means that we have got a great future ahead of us."

He kissed her and silently agreed with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next night as they were having a heated discussion about pizza versus Chinese food for dinner, the doorbell rang.

Samantha looked up from her pizza menu and shouted towards the bedroom as she opened the door,

"For the last time, we are having PIZZA!" Her mood, along with her jaw dropped instantly when she saw who was on the other side of the door, looking at her.

"Maria." They both stood facing each other for a few seconds. It occurred to Samantha how striking she was. She was at least ten years older than Samantha but she had an hourglass figure and nice features.

"Hello Samantha, is Jack here?" Samantha shook herself and nodded, gesturing for her to come in.

Jack came out of the bedroom to see a possibly explosive situation before him. His ex-wife standing in the middle of his living room looking around and his girlfriend staring at her, with a "get the hell out of here, bitch" look on her face. She seemed to be trying her best to stifle it, however.

"Maria, what are you doing here? Where are the girls?"

"They're staying with friends in Chicago. I'm just here for today, for some meetings. I'll be flying back in two hours."

Jack had never felt so uncomfortable. Had she simply come to visit or spy? He was suddenly very mistrustful of the woman he had shared a life with.

Maria sighed, clearly not wanting to be there either.

"Look, the thing is the girls have this pageant at school in two weeks and they want to know if you could make it. It's on Saturday the tenth."

"That should be ok, yeah; I'll call them tomorrow night."

"Fine, let me know your flight details and where you are staying and I'll arrange things so that you can spend some time alone with them on Sunday."

"Ok."

Maria turned to leave but stopped at Samantha.

"They want you to come too." She spat, her face full of contempt for Samantha.

Samantha gave her a wry smile and spat back,

"I'd love to come since they want me to."

Jack smiled at that and as the door closed swiftly behind Maria he was sure he could hear the faint sound of cats hissing at each other.

Samantha smiled and walked over to him, satisfied that she had the upper hand over Maria. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Gee, I could just feel all the love in the room." Jack said as he recovered from her kiss. "I thought there was gonna be a girl fight any second."

Samantha laughed and backed towards the bedroom pulling him with her. As they flopped down on the bed she quipped,

"It would have been a short one, she's got at least thirty pounds on me."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly be making our descent into O'Hare. The captain would like me to take this opportunity to thank you all for flying with us and wish you all a safe journey, wherever you are headed. Thank you."

As the plane landed on a humid Friday night in July Samantha couldn't help but be nervous. This was her first official school function and she wanted desperately for everything to go ok.

Jack sighed and looked out the window. He hoped that little parting shot in his apartment a few weeks ago hadn't been a preview of things to come. He knew Samantha wouldn't rise to the bait but he wouldn't put anything past Maria. They were on her turf now.

Maria searched through the crowd of people and she saw Jack and Samantha emerge, hand in hand. She frowned at the sight; it was going to be a long weekend.

The girls spotted them too and broke away from her.

"Samantha, Samantha!" They shouted in unison as they practically knocked Jack over.

"Whoa there. Hi guys, I think you've both gotten bigger since the last time you were in the city. Katie, you finally lost that tooth huh?" Samantha gestured to the gap in Katie's teeth.

"Yep, it came out yesterday. I put it under my pillow and got a whole dollar!"

"Wow" Samantha said as she stood up. She whispered to Jack, "Inflation's gone up; I only used to get a quarter!"

He laughed and put his arm around her.

As Maria watched them she thought they looked like a perfect little family. She may have got her husband but she wasn't getting her children, she promised herself before stepping forward.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Trying her best to be civil in front of the girls.

"It was a little bumpy coming in but otherwise fine. Thanks for picking us up." Samantha got in before Jack. He smiled proudly at her. She was trying to make conversation with Maria.

"No problem, I think the girls may have staged an uprising if I'd refused. Well, let's go get your luggage, huh?"

After an uncomfortable car ride (not because of the condition of the roads), Jack and Samantha finally found themselves alone in their hotel room, settling in.

Jack sat looking out the window wistfully as Samantha hung up their clothes for the following evening. She sighed almost triumphantly as she hung the dress she had planned to wear. It was black, simple but it hugged in all the right places and the last time she had worn it Jack had followed her around like a puppy all night. She looked over at him.

"Hannah's gotten taller, don't you think?" Samantha ventured. He hadn't said much in a while.

"Yep" he said finally. "Her hair's got longer too." He said that almost to himself. She came over and knelt down in front of him, folding her arms across his knees. She looked at him as he laid his hands on her arms and shook her head.

"I hate seeing you hurt like this, baby."

He closed his eyes momentarily, relieved that she knew what he was thinking without it having to be spelt out for her. Opening them again he nodded slowly.

"It's just that every time I see them I feel like I've missed something else, you know. Whether it's Katie's tooth or Hannah's height." He paused and sighed, "It sucks being a part-time dad."

Samantha became angry and took his face in her hands so she could look him directly in the eyes.

"You are anything but a part-time dad. I won't hear that from you. Those girls are on your mind twenty four hours a day and everyone knows there is nothing you wouldn't do for them. Stop putting yourself down. I know it's hard for you and them but it's just the way it is. You have to make the best of it or it's going to eat you alive."

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Because, I'm a woman."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next evening they sat through two hours of out of tune children but it didn't detract from how cute they all were. Hannah and Katie executed their parts perfectly and Samantha, Jack and Maria beamed with pride; even if they did make a bit of an odd trio.

They went for some refreshments in a classroom and waited for the girls to come out.

"Mrs Malone!" a small, bookish-looking lady came up to Maria apace.

"Mrs Walters, how are you?" Maria said.

"Oh, out of breath as always running around here all night. Hannah and Katie insisted that I met their father, I take it this is him?" She said looking expectantly at Jack and looking somewhat confused at Samantha's place in the family tree.

"Jack Malone, it's a pleasure to meet you. You must be the principal; I've heard the girls talk about you." Jack extended his hand to her and she shook it so violently Samantha expected it to fall off.

"All good things I hope!" She said, looking slightly worried.

"Oh yes, always good, I promise. May I introduce you to my girlfriend, Samantha Spade."

"Hi, pleased to meet you. Congratulations, the pageant was wonderful; it was obvious everyone put a lot of effort into it." Samantha said as she had her hand shaken equally as violently.

"Oh thank you dear. So you are the famous Samantha that the girls always talk about."

"I don't know about famous…" Samantha said blushing.

"Well you're quite the celebrity in their eyes I assure you."

Samantha couldn't help but beam, but it was clear that Maria was less than impressed.

Just then the girls arrived.

"Samantha come and see my classroom." Katie exclaimed grabbing her hand and pulling her forward.

"I want her to see my classroom first." Hannah got her other hand.

"Ok you guys. I want to see both your classrooms. Ok, whose is closest?" Samantha said overwhelmed as the principal and Jack laughed at their enthusiasm. Maria looked on with venom.

"Mine!" Katie cried out and both girls pulled her away.

"Take it easy you guys, you'll split her down the middle!" Jack called after them, shaking his head.

A woman appeared and began to talk to Maria. Mrs Walters led Jack over to some chairs at the side of the room. It was clear that she had something to say.

"Mr Malone, I hope you're not going to be offended by what I'm about to say but….may I speak freely?" she said, nervously ringing her hands.

Jack nodded, "Of course, go ahead."

"Well, I can see that your situation is a difficult one. What I mean is that there seems to be a lot of bad feeling and I'm sure that your separation from the children has been as difficult for you as it has been for them. Let me be clear, I'm not interested in parental popularity contests but I feel I should tell you that it has come to my attention that your ex-wife has been badmouthing Miss Spade. Not to the children, to some of the other parents, branding her as some kind of home-wrecker."

Jack took a deep breath, resisting the urge to get up and rip Maria's throat out.

"I don't want to appear to be telling tales on your ex-wife, especially when she's new to the area. However, I wanted you to know that the girls are delightful and have settled in here wonderfully considering what a wrench it's been for them to be away from you. They seem extremely attached to you and Miss Spade, you are all they talk about."

Jack smiled.

"Thank you ma'am. It has been difficult and I have to thank you for your honesty. There is a little truth in it, I did have an affair with Samantha while Maria and I were still married but I fell in love with her. I went back to Maria for the girl's sake but by then I was too much in love with Samantha for it to work. I'm glad they have you in their corner."

"If there is one thing I have learned after twenty years in this school, children are resilient Mr Malone. They can get over things like you wouldn't believe, trust me. As for whatever else may be going on my main concern is them and they are blossoming into fine individuals."

Jack nodded and they both stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, it was nice to meet you both finally. Please feel free to call me anytime for an update on their progress."

"I will thank you very much."

As they drove back to the hotel, Samantha gabbed on about the guided tour she had gotten from the girls. Apparently they had shown her every inch of the school. As Jack watched the road, what the principal had told him about Maria was still bothering him. He shook his head and it bothered him that he didn't know who she'd become.

"Have you been listening, Jack?" Samantha broke off what she was saying, aware he wasn't listening.

"Yep, posters about animal rights."

"Very good, what's up honey?"

He thought about his answer. He wondered if he should tell her. It would only upset her, he thought, so he lied.

"I have indigestion."

"Oh dear, that's ok I have some tums in my wash bag."

He sighed, having lied to her and made up his mind to have it out with Maria the next day.

After a restless night's sleep which Samantha had automatically put down to the indigestion he had claimed to have, they took the girls out to the movies.

When they dropped them off, they both insisted on giving Samantha once again the guided tour of the house.

Jack went out back to find Maria on the deck doing paperwork in the sunshine, obviously not wanting to cross paths much with Samantha.

"Hey, "he said, squinting at the bright sun.

"Hey yourself. Where are they?"

"Upstairs giving Samantha the guided tour."

"Well isn't that peachy." She said sarcastically, Jack frowned.

"All right Maria, that's enough." He said coming around to face her.

She was taken aback and looked at him, her eyes flashing with rage.

"No it's not; it will never be enough to make up for what she did."

"She did nothing. It was my choice, I pursued her. Yeah, she knew I was married but she also knew I was far from happy. Jesus, Maria, we hadn't been happy well before Samantha even got transferred to my unit. I can handle you blaming me, I'll take it because I deserve it, but she doesn't. Don't you see how desperate you seem? I had to hear from a complete stranger that you're badmouthing her all over town like a high school kid. Grow up."

She had stood up now, her fists clenched, looking like she could hit him at any moment.

"Don't you tell me what to think, how to feel or how you think I should be handling this. All right, fine; I'll admit it. She's younger, blonder and suits you more than I ever did and yes, it kills me to see that the girls love her so much. One night after a bottle of wine, I may have mentioned her to some of the other parents. Not my finest hour perhaps but like she's never said a bad word about me."

"Not to me she hasn't and certainly not in the vicinity of our children. Do you know that a couple of weeks ago, Katie didn't want to come back here? Samantha sat with her and told her that if she didn't come back here that you would be sad and that you'd miss her too much if she stayed with us. Don't you see? She just wants to be with me, that's it. She's put up with a lot. She knows what you think of her and probably what you're saying about her judging by some of the frosty looks she got last night. She's never said a word."

Maria softened in a small way.

"I appreciate the effort she has made with the children but don't ask me to fall in love with her."

"You don't have to love her but you don't have to hate her either. In the end what happened between us was about us and no-one else. Let it go and move on. Please Maria, I hate what we've become.

"You mean what I've become." She said bitterly, looking away from him.

He lingered a moment and went back inside the house. As he walked through the kitchen Samantha emerged from the living room and looked towards the screen door at Maria who was crying. She had heard every word. It was shocking to hear Jack talk to her like that and it was equally shocking to hear her confess to badmouthing her.

In the cab on the way to the airport they were silent. Jack was debating whether or not to tell Samantha about his and Maria's conversation. Meanwhile Samantha was debating whether or not to tell Jack about the fact that she'd heard everything.

"I was uh -" They both spoke together and then laughed nervously.

"You go first baby," Jack said chivalrously.

"I just wanted to say that I overheard what happened at the house. Not eavesdropping, I promise. But I appreciated you sticking up for me like that. You didn't have indigestion last night, did you?"

Jack looked at her sheepishly and shook his head as she nodded at his admission.

"I didn't know how to tell you." He admitted.

"That's ok, "She said reaching across to rub her hand up and down his leg reassuringly.

He shivered and said in a lowered tone, "Stop that!"

She smiled and stopped resting her hand on his and sighing as she looked out of the window at the approaching airport.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Six months later Samantha came home covered in snow from the blizzard going on outside.

"Hey, I located the last doll in New York city. One 'Katie does everything' for Miss Katie Malone."

She shivered as she turned round and was rendered speechless by the sight in front of her. Since he had started in his new position he had been getting home earlier than her and today he had chosen to spend his time adorning their apartment with Christmas decorations. He was just finishing the tree.

She laughed and quipped, "It looks like Santa Claus and his elves threw up in here!"

"Its great isn't it?" He said choosing to ignore her putdown.

She went over to him and hugged him from behind, lightly kissing his back.

"Hey, hey, no fraternising until the tree is fully operational, go on." He said as she turned giving her butt a playful pat.

She flopped down on the sofa, taking a sip from the beer that he'd opened for himself. Watching him work she knew how much she truly loved him. He happily worked away plugging in the lights.

"Would you like to do the honours?" He asked her, handing her the control for the lights.

"Absolutely. I now declare the Malone/Spade Christmas decorations officially open!" She said grandly.

She flipped the switch as Jack clapped wildly.

They laughed and flopped down onto the sofa. He looked around the apartment. It was once just a shell that he slept in. Since he started seeing Samantha, she had encouraged him to decorate it. Now, with her there and little bits of her stuff scattered all over it was home.

"So, what am I getting for Christmas?" She asked, snuggling against him.

"Me, naked, gift wrapped."

"Ooh, best Christmas ever!" She said kissing him.

She pulled back eyeing him carefully. "Seriously?" He laughed.

"No, I've got something in mind for you. I'll be gone most of Saturday getting it and no, you can't come."

She pouted but he kissed it away.

On Saturday he picked up Vivian at her house and quizzed him about the nature of their trip while they drove back into the city again.

"What's going on Jack, surely you can pick out something for Samantha without me tagging along, getting jealous of her present."

"This is a special present and I need a woman's opinion."

Vivian looked at him and said,

"It's not lingerie, is it? If you take me to Victoria's Secret you are sucking your Turkey through a straw Malone."

He laughed at the thought of him and Vivian in Victoria's Secret. Although, he though to himself, that might not be a bad idea. He put that one away for later.

They stopped on a side street and parked.

"Come on, lot's to see." He said as he hurried along. She struggled to keep up, amazed at his enthusiasm.

He stopped abruptly at a small jewellery store and opened the door for her, trying to ignore the huge beaming smile on her face.

"You want make an honest woman outta her don't you?"

He winked at her as the assistant asked if he could help.

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Of course Sir and may I say congratulations to you both."

Jack and Vivian exchanged mortified looks and eventually laughed. The assistant understood the joke and motioned for them to follow him to the counter.

He took out three large trays of rings and told them to take their time.

"Yikes! Who knew there'd be so many?" Vivian exclaimed, mesmerised by the jewellery.

They both leaned on the counter on their elbows to get a better look at the dazzling array of diamond rings.

"Ok, so do you know any specifics about what kind of jewellery she likes?" Vivian asked.

Jack thought for a second and said,

"Well, one day we were outside Tiffany's and she said that she liked the platinum ones. I do too."

"That's a start."

They put the platinum rings in the middle of their view and scanned them, waiting for one to jump out at them.

"Ooh, look at that one." Vivian almost drooled at a large diamond.

"Viv, come on, focus."

"Hey, you've brought a woman into a jewellery store. You should have been aware of the consequences."

Jack rolled his eyes and continued the search.

"Oh my God! That's it, that's the one, what do you think?" He exclaimed as he held one up for Vivian to see.

"Wow! I think I'd marry you for that ring!" Vivian quipped as she stared, fixatedly on the beautiful ring. It had a platinum band with a simple nice-sized diamond in the middle. Jack smiled and sighed. It had Samantha written all over it.

"Excuse me Sir?" Jack called the assistant over.

He took the ring from Jack and held it up to the light.

"Ah, that's an excellent choice. Beautifully set on the band. Plus, if you'll notice it sits a little way out from the band, which means that it and your fiancée's wedding ring will be a perfect fit."

Jack and Vivian smiled at each other. Jack and the assistant talked about ring sizes and payment methods while Vivian looked on. This is it, she thought. Thinking back to the days when Samantha used to cry on her shoulder about Jack, she never thought this day would come for them. But now it had she was happier than she could say.

As he drove her home he was grinning the whole way.

"You better take that smile off your face or she's going to suss you out as soon as you walk through the door."

He laughed.

"So when are you going to do it?" She asked.

"Christmas Day." He said firmly, he'd obviously had this planned for a while.

As she got out she leaned back into the car and looked at Jack. He was the most content and happy she had ever seen him and she was truly glad about that.

"I'm really happy for you guys Jack."

"Thanks for doing this today Viv."

"I wouldn't have missed looking at gorgeous rings I could have had for the world." She paused and got serious for a moment.

"I'm so sorry about what I said to you. You know, when I said you'd screwed Samantha and dumped her like garbage? I didn't mean it, I was so mad at you for lots of reasons and then I didn't know how to take it back. I'm glad we're friends again. I really am."

He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Me too, Viv. Don't worry about it, I deserved it. It's all in the past now though. We're starting a new chapter with this." He said as he held up the ring box.

She smiled. "I'll see you Monday."

"You sure will."

As he drove away he exhaled. Glad that the air had been cleared between them. He valued her friendship almost as much as he valued Samantha's love and it had hurt when she had said that to him. But then, the truth always does he thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

On Christmas Morning Samantha was like an excited six year old. Jack was rudely awoken at 8am by her jumping on him.

"Come on, get up, get up!" She cried as she began bouncing on the bed.

"Stop, stop please, you know I have to wake up gently! Alright, alright! However, I need my Merry Christmas kiss and hug."

She stopped and flopped down next to him.

"No problem." She kissed him and rolled over on top of him. He pulled her close and sighed, kissing her neck softly.

"You know," he mumbled,"we could just stay in bed for a little while longer."

"I want my present!" She said giving him a playful shove.

"Ok, come on." They got up but as soon as she got to the door he stopped her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Jack." She whined.

"No one likes a whiner, come on. Bear with me; I'm trying to be romantic here."

"Well, if it's for romance…" She said, stumbling towards the living room.

"Ok, stop. Turn around a little bit. Ok, open your eyes."

Samantha blinked as she adjusted to the light. In front of her was a huge box with a big red bow around it. It looked suspiciously like the same size of box that their stereo had been in a few weeks ago. Jack had claimed the box for some dark purpose he wouldn't tell her about. She turned around and looked at Jack who had a huge smile on his face.

"Well? Are you going to open it or look at it all day?"

They sat down on the floor and she began undoing the bow. Jack smiled at how bright and excited her eyes were as she opened the box. Her expression changed to one of confusion when the box seemed to be full of nothing but shredded tissue paper.

"You'll have to feel around in there for it." He explained.

She plunged her hand into the box and felt around. Suddenly she stopped and smiled, pulling out a small velvet box. She looked from it to Jack and said,

"What's this?"

"Your present, open it."

She could feel tears welling up inside of her as she looked at the box. She was pretty sure what it was but was still shocked when she opened it to reveal a beautiful platinum diamond ring. She began to cry and simply stared at it. Jack took this as his cue. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

"I know it's really soon and maybe not what you expected. All I'm saying is take as long as you need to be okay with this. I want you to be my wife. You've waited for me so I'll wait for you. Forever, if you ask. I've put you through things and still you've been there for me. You've loved my kids like they're your own and you've made me happier than I have ever been in my entire life."

Samantha was sobbing hard now as she knew he spoke from the heart. In spite of himself, Jack was beginning to shed tears too. He looked at her and took her hand.

"Samantha. Sam, will you marry me?" He asked.

She began nodding even before he finished the question and flung her arms around him.

"Yes, yes you know I will." He pulled back and took the ring from her, slipping it on her finger, hardly able to see through his own tears. As she watched him do it she knew that everything he'd said had been true. Jack doesn't cry much, hardly ever she thought.

Finally he held her face in his hands and kissed her.

Later as they sat at the in front of the fire she was fixated on her new ring. The way the sparkle from it caught the flames of the fire and sent lights flashing all around the room. Jack laughed and then remembered that he'd bought her something else.

"Be back in a second." He said, she nodded, still in a trance. Moments later he returned and placed a flat box in her lap.

"Another present? I don't think you'll be able to top the ring. Is it clothes?"

"Kind of." Jack said with a mysterious smile on his face.

She opened the paper to reveal a Victoria's Secret box. She lifted her head and smiled at him.

"You went to Victoria's Secret? By yourself?" She exclaimed as he chuckled a little sheepishly.

After he had dropped Vivian off, their conversation about lingerie put the idea in his head. He felt a little stupid, being a guy in a women's lingerie store but the girl had been real nice and helped him out when he had explained what he was looking for.

"Viv actually put the idea in my head. I hope you don't mind but I brought her along for some input the day I bought the ring."

"Of course not. She didn't choose these did she?"

"No. That was all me and Ava helped me with sizes and stuff."

Samantha raised her eyebrows at him, "Who's Ava?" as she tore at the tissue paper.

"The girl who works there. She said this was very popular with brides looking to dazzle on their wedding nights."

"Oh she did. How sweet. So I'm not wearing this until our wedding night?"

"You can if you want but I thought it would be something to look forward to." He said unable to contain his glee.

Finally she got through the paper to reveal a delicate white underwear set. Jack preferred to think of that type of underwear as 'lacy and racy'. Samantha blushed as she held them up to look at them, shaking her head at his obvious delight at having a legitimate reason to be looking at ladies' lingerie.

She held them up against her and laughed.

"Right size, very good."

"Can you not hold them up against you like that? You're getting me all bothered."

"Sorry honey." She said putting them back in the box.

Leaning back against him she sighed and said,

"You know we've got a lot to organize."

"Yep, have fun with that." He said playfully. She punched him softly on the shoulder.

"Oh no buddy, if you wanna do the crime you have to do the time with me. That means planning with me."

"I know I was just kidding."

"Oh yeah I'm sure you were."

On New Year's Day Jack and Samantha sat in a local bar waiting for Viv, Danny and Martin to show up. Amazingly since Christmas Day they had pretty much figured out everything about the wedding in theory. Samantha's only worry was telling the girls. They had arrived on the 27th and it took about an hour for Katie to ask what Jack had bought Samantha for Christmas.

Samantha looked at Jack and he nodded so they sat down beside the girls.

"He bought me this ring." Samantha said holding up her hand. "Do you like it?"

"It's shiny." Katie said in awe.

Hannah knew what it meant.

"Are you guys getting married?"

"Yes, sweetie we are. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Can we be bridesmaids?" Samantha laughed at Katie.

"Well honey, we're not having a very big wedding so I won't really be having any but I will get you nice new dresses and some flowers to hold, like mine, how bout that?"

"Okay." Katie was sold at the mention of a new dress.

Hannah was a little more sedate but accepting nonetheless.

On New Year's Day, they decided to meet Danny, Vivian and Martin to break the news to them. They met in the bar across the street from the bureau. They'd shared a lot together in that place so it seemed only right that it would be the place where they'd share the most important news they'd ever had to tell them.

"Hey hot stuff." Danny was the first to arrive.

"Quit flirting with Jack, I'm right here Danny." Samantha quipped as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok, Ok I'll stop." He said holding his hands up in surrender and sitting down.

Martin and Vivian swiftly followed. Once they were all seated Jack called everyone's attention.

"Hey, all right, you guys. Now the reason we are all here is that Samantha and I have something to tell you.

Vivian smiled at Samantha, knowing what was coming. Jack cleared his throat nervously. They all knew they were seeing each other but it was rarely mentioned. At the office, everything was completely professional and above board (except for the odd stolen moment in the file room).

"On Christmas Day, I asked Samantha to marry me….and she said yes."

Danny hung his head and passed a twenty dollar bill to a triumphant looking Vivian. She took the bill and kissed it.

"Damn you and your female intuition." He cried in defeat.

"You guys had a bet on us?" Samantha exclaimed. "But Viv, you knew Jack was going to propose, he told you."

Danny looked at Vivian in shock.

"I want my twenty back, you had insider information Martha Stewart."

"No way buddy, the bet was made before Jack told me. If I had divulged that information it would have ruined the bet and the surprise."

As Danny and Vivian continued to debate Jack looked on in amusement. Samantha was looking at a silent Martin. She leaned over and looked into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, "he reassured her. "It's just a little sooner than I expected but I think it's great. Congratulations."

She smiled taking his hand and giving it a thank you squeeze. He let go and stood up offering the same hand to Jack.

"Congratulations Jack." Jack smiled and shook it warmly.

"Thank you Martin."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Samantha and Jack had decided over Christmas that they just wanted something very small and private. Jack had already done the big white church thing and Samantha wasn't really interested in that anyway. So they had settled on finding some place pretty and quiet, a justice of the peace and a small dinner afterwards at "their" place. Villa Italia was a family restaurant owned by a man that Jack had known for twenty years.

They visited there for dinner in late January to discuss things with the owner, Paulo. As Samantha entered, followed by Jack a small Italian man ran towards her and kissed both her cheeks enthusiastically.

"Well, Jack and Samantha, welcome, welcome. Come with me, I'll get our best table." He clicked his fingers at the young guy behind the bar and he gathered menus and followed them.

They sat down. Jack motioned for Paulo to sit down too.

"Have a glass of wine with us; we'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure, sure." He said, pouring the wine. "So, it's good news?"

"Absolutely, "said Samantha. "We'd like to book a table for March 3rd; it'll be for thirteen people."

"Hey, you're having a party. What will you be celebrating?" He asked.

"Our wedding day. We're getting married." Jack answered. Paulo stood up and cheered then almost knocked Jack off his chair as he hugged him.

"You want a table? No table, only the back room will do for my dear friends. The dance floor must be full all night, promise me?"

Later as the restaurant was closing, Paulo was a little happy from the wine and he was tearful. He had his arm around Samantha as he walked them out.

"I know this guy for twenty years. He is the best of men. You're a lucky girl. And you my friend, "he said turning his attention to Jack, "are a lucky man. To marry such a princess. You going to have beautiful babies, I know it."

They both laughed. Samantha put her hands up as she walked out the door.

"Could I try getting used to being Mrs Malone for a while before I transform into Carol Brady!"

They said their goodbyes and walked along slowly hand in hand. It was a nice night, a little cold but the sky was clear. They crossed the road and Jack stopped in front of a little garden. Samantha looked at him curiously but softened as he pulled her towards him enveloping her in his arms and kissing her softly. As they broke apart she smiled broadly at him.

"I do love you, you know." She said.

"I know." He kissed her forehead and looked at the garden beside them. He tilted his head to one side. Noticing his distraction she too looked at the garden and they moved closer to the railings.

"That's a nice little place." She said looking at Jack.

"Sure is. It's a shame the gate's closed." He looked around and then looked back at her.

"I know that look Malone, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about giving you a boost over this fence, how bout it?"

"Jack, if we're potentially going to get married here, do you really think it's a good idea to get busted for trespassing."

"Oh come on if anyone asks we'll just flash them our badges and tell them we're on official FBI business." He said chuckling as he leaned over.

"Very funny." She stood with her arms crossed.

"Chicken?" She looked at him amazed. Then became determined.

"Fine, let's go." She said as she held her arms out. He smiled, giving her a boost over the fence. He knew the more he told Samantha she couldn't do something, the more she'd want to do it. He'd guessed that's why she'd stuck with him for so long. He landed on the other side with a grunt because of his leg and looked around.

At the back of the garden there was a large tree which hung over a little fountain on a raised platform. Behind the fountain was a brick wall. On every other bricks were names of couples and dates.

Samantha ran her fingers lightly over the raised lettering and smiled looking back at Jack. They both knew that it would be here they would take their vows and devote their lives to each other in front of the people that they loved.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**March 3rd, 7.30am**

"Samantha, Samantha!" Hannah and Katie were both bouncing on Samantha's bed with such enthusiasm Samantha had visions of them going through the floor.

"Ok guys, stop, I'll get motion sickness!" They flopped down, exhausted.

Samantha's mother Ellen came into the room, rubbing her eyes. She sat down on the end of the bed and smiled.

"So, I take it by the commotion that we're all up now?" Samantha laughed. The girls had got in the day before and he and Samantha had decided that Jack would stay with Danny and that her mom would stay with her and help her get the girls ready.

"Ok girls go wash your faces and then we'll have breakfast ok?" Samantha got up and walked over to the window nervously. Looking at her mother she said,

"Have you looked out yet? Is it raining?"

"The sun is shining there isn't a cloud in the sky sweetie." Her mother said reassuringly.

Samantha let out a grateful sigh. She opened the blinds and looked out; her mother came over and put her arm around her.

"You know, I never thought I'd see this day come. I'm so happy for you honey and so very proud too. It's not every woman that would take on someone else's kids the way you have, but they adore you."

Samantha smiled, "I adore them too."

"Come on, we'd better get them ready."

Samantha put her dress on alone. She heard her mother helping the girls. As she walked to the mirror she almost gasped at how she looked. She usually wasn't the sort of person to get all excited over wedding dresses but she fell in love with this one as soon as she saw it.

It was ivory. It floated at her ankles, was fitted at the waist and had little pearl drops in a swirling pattern around the bodice. The bodice itself (which was giving her a whole lotta cleavage she noticed) had only one wide strap on her right side. Up the back of the bodice were delicate buttons. Underneath the dress, of course, was the underwear that Jack had bought her at Christmas. She smiled to herself.

She had her hair half up (the way Jack liked it) and only some light, natural make-up on.

Her mother knocked softly on the door and almost fainted when she saw her daughter fully dressed in her wedding clothes.

"You look so beautiful!" She was crying.

"Mom, don't cry because then I'll start ok? Are the girls ready?" She nodded and they came running in.

"Samantha you look really pretty." Katie said as Samantha twirled around for her. The girls had chosen pale blue dresses to wear the day before.

"Thank you sweetheart, you both look great. But there's something missing." She frowned and produced two small boxes for them.

"Go ahead, open them."

A few weeks ago they had gone to get their wedding rings and Samantha had noticed these two necklaces and instantly knew they were what she had been looking for.

One was a silver star on a chain and the other was a silver heart on a chain. The star was for Katie, Jack's nickname for her. The heart was for Hannah; she had seen Hilary Duff with a necklace just like it and had begged Jack to find her one too.

"Wow!" They both exclaimed as they opened the boxes.

"Do you like them? Here Hannah, I'll help you put it on, Mom, you help Katie."

As she bent down in front of her to put her necklace on, Hannah put her arms around Samantha's neck and gave her a hug. Samantha was shocked as she hugged her back. Their relationship although good had never been to the point of affection like this. She had always held a little back from Samantha.

"I'm sorry if I was mean to you."

"Oh honey you were never mean to me. I just want you to know that I've never tried to take your mom's place. I just wanted us to be friends. I hope you both know how very much I love you."

Katie came over and hugged her too. Ellen beamed with pride. Now Samantha really was going to cry.

The doorbell rand and startled them all.

"Car service for Spade."

"Let's go you guys; I don't want anybody to run off with your daddy!"

Samantha and her mother hugged warmly before they left.

"Good luck baby."

"Thank you mom, for everything."

"God damn!" Jack exclaimed in despair.

Danny came into the room just in time to see a cufflink roll onto the floor in front of him. He sighed, picked it up and walked over to Jack offering it back to him.

Jack shook his head and held out his wrist.

"You do it, I'm all thumbs. I barely got the other one on."

Danny laughed and obliged. He was amused to see Jack so nervous, but then, he would be too if he was marrying Samantha Spade.

"You're gonna have a heart attack pops."

"Very funny."

Danny finished and got serious.

"Come on Jack, you're gonna be fine. This is it man, the day you've been waiting for."

He sighed and put his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"You're going to marry Samantha and have some good looking kids."

Jack smiled and hugged Danny. As he pulled back he looked at Danny and said,

"Gee, you're not my little boy anymore Danny."

They both laughed and Jack relaxed a little. As they drove the short distance to the garden he focused on what she would look like.

Soon they were all assembled in a small half circle around the fountain. There was Vivian, Reggie and Marcus, Martin and his girlfriend of a few months, Amy, Danny and his date and finally Jack's father Frank. They waited for Samantha and the car pulled up.

Her mother got out first, followed by the girls. They were met with a chorus of aah's because of how cute they looked. Jack smiled as they took their places and gave them a wink which they both returned. Then he heard gasps as Samantha got out of the car.

His knees went weak when he saw her. She looked beautiful, with the sun shining on her like she was an angel. She smiled at him as she stood next to him. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a low wolf-whistle. She laughed.

"Are we ready to begin?" The justice of the peace asked.

The ceremony was mostly a blur for them both. A prelude to what they were waiting for. They exchanged rings and then it arrived.

"So, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife." She turned to Jack. "You may kiss the bride."

He'd been waiting for that. He grabbed her theatrically and dipped her into a kiss like he was Clark Gable. She laughed and returned his kiss enthusiastically as his actions met with rapturous applause from their guests.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"All right, all right a little hush if you please." The laughter around the table faded as Jack stood up and prepared to make his speech.

"Pray silence for the sexy groom." Danny shouted.

"Thank you Mr Taylor." Jack frowned.

"Well I'm not going to say a lot-"

"Thank God!" Martin, Danny and Viv said in unison. Everyone at the table laughed and Jack went red.

"Look, stop interrupting me or you're all fired! Anyway, I just wanted say thank you to you all for coming today and sharing in this with Samantha and I. I'm sure you all know that we've had a difficult time getting here but we made it and I couldn't be happier. So, I gotta make a few thank you's.

Thank you to Paulo for the excellent meal, the great wine and for his friendship. To Martin, Danny and Viv, we put our lives in each other's hands every day and that takes great trust. I hope you know how much you all mean to us. To my beautiful daughters, I'm so glad you're both here today and you look great!"

He turned to Samantha and took her hand.

"Finally I'd like to thank Samantha, My Wife!" He said and everyone broke out into whoops and cheers," For sticking with me and basically fulfilling her vows before even making them! You make me the happiest I've ever been, I love you."

She wiped away tears and hugged him tight.

Everyone cheered and Paulo (who was a little merry from the wine) got up and shouted.

"Now we party! The bride and groom must have their dance?"

Jack took her in his arms and they began to sway slowly to the soft music. He kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes as she stroked the back of his neck.

"So, Mr Malone, now will you tell me where we're going on our honeymoon?"

Jack had decided way back that he was in sole charge of the honeymoon and refused to tell his plans to Samantha until they were actually going. It was totally killing her not to know and he was loving it.

He let out a small smile to her.

"I'll tell you the first part Mrs Malone."

"The first part? You're killing me Jack!"

"When we're done here the car is coming back and taking us to the Plaza for tonight and then tomorrow we're moving on somewhere else."

"The Plaza, wow. What about the girls, who's going to leave them to the airport tomorrow."

"Your mother and Danny. Your mom's staying with them tonight at our place then Danny's taking them all to the airport where they will get on their flights.

"Well, you have been sneaky, I'm impressed."

"I know."

She laughed and leaned in to kiss him which was met with a chorus of wolf-whistles from the table.

"I'm distracted by how hot you look in that dress. I have been all day." He held her a little tighter and her heart quickened.

She reached up so her lips where touching his ear and whispered seductively,

"If you think the dress is hot you should see what's under it."

She straightened up and smiled suggestively. He looked at her and shook his head.

"What are you trying to do to me?"

Their song came to an end. An upbeat song came on and soon they were surrounded by everyone. Danny took Samantha's hand and whirled her around.

It was midnight and the party was in full swing. They were in the restaurant's back room and everyone was on the dance floor except Samantha, the girls and Frank. Jack was dancing with Samantha's mother.

"Will you promise me you're going to look after her? She's been through a lot."

"I know that, I promise, I'm going to dedicate my life to making her happy."

"Thank you Jack. I guess I'm going to have to start liking you now."

Jack laughed and looked affectionately over at Samantha. She was putting coats over the girls who had both fell asleep on long seats at the back of the room. She smoothed Katie's hair back from her face and smiled. When she turned around she saw Frank looking at her.

"You've got a real way with them you know."

She smiled as they walked back to the floor.

"Would you like to dance with your new daughter in law?" She asked.

He nodded and led her to the floor. Samantha wanted to get to know him better. She'd only met him a few times and liked him instantly.

"So, you sure you don't want to change your mind and run away with me?"

"I'll stick with Jack for know but I'll keep the offer in mind just in case."

They laughed and relaxed a little.

"That was a beautiful wedding. Mine was small like that. We didn't want a fuss. Big fussy weddings make people forget what they're actually doing there in the first place."

Samantha nodded. She guessed from the short conversations they'd had that he had not been Maria's number one fan. She had been somewhat unwilling to take much to do with him.

"You know, Jack and I have been looking at houses and I'd love to see a lot more of you. I know Jack would too. However he seems a little reluctant to show it. I wonder were he got that habit from?"

Frank smiled.

"Oh me I suppose. The two of us would have turned into grumpier old men if it hadn't been for you. You blew fresh life into that boy; he hasn't been the same since. He's much happier, laid back. You've worked your magic on him."

"I don't think I brought out anything in him that wasn't already there."

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it. You guys are going to be real happy, I can feel it."

She smiled and looked over at Jack who was now dancing with Viv. He caught her eye and blew her a small kiss as she smiled at him. Amongst all the revellers at that moment they were the only people there.

They checked into the Plaza and the porter carried their bags up to their room.

"I can't believe you packed my bags, I never even noticed."

"See, I do stealth really well don't I." She looked at him and smiled. She loved how pleased with himself he was.

They got to their door and the porter put their bags inside and left. Samantha was just about to step inside as Jack swept her up in his arms and carried her in.

"Jack! Is your leg up to this?" As he swayed, a little tipsy from the reception. They both collapsed in laughter on the floor.

They looked at their plush surroundings in wonder. Samantha went into the bathroom, kicking off her shoes as she went.

"Wow, the tub is bigger than our entire bathroom. We're definitely taking a swim in that before we go." She shouted.

Jack took off his jacket and tie to be more comfortable and opened the complimentary bottle of champagne. He handed one glass to Samantha as she joined him.

"Cheers." They both said, gazing into each other's eyes as they drank. This was the moment they'd been waiting for all day. To be alone and lost in each other. They hadn't really seen each other since the day before yesterday.

"Spin around and let me take a look at you in that dress."

She stepped back and twirled around slowly. He watched in awe at how beautiful she looked. The dress was simple and the only jewellery she had on was her wedding and engagement rings and a pair of stud earrings. He was mesmerised by her. He pulled her close and kissed her slowly, the soft moans they both let out signalling their delight at finally being alone.

His hands moved down her back and tried to gauge the difficulty of getting her dress off. He broke the kiss and gently spun her around.

"What the hell? How many buttons are on this thing, where are my glasses." She laughed.

"In your jacket pocket honey but you don't need them. Do you think I'd do this to you tonight of all nights?"

As he looked at her confused she put her back to him and reached to the top of the buttons. She undid a small clasp at the top revealing a zipper. The buttons were just for show.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was going to have a heart attack before we'd even had sex!" He said unzipping it.

As the dress fell to the floor he gasped in approval.

"Now that was worth the wait." He grabbed her by the waist and led her over to the bed.

The next day they woke up in a daze, unable to believe they had finally got married. As they waited in line at the airport Samantha realised she still had no clue where they were going.

Jack turned around to face her, guessing her question and gleefully gave her the ticket to read.

Her eyes filled with tears as she saw where they were going. Italy.

"Italy, for two whole weeks!" She threw her arms around his neck in delight.

"Yep, that's where you wanted to go right? We're starting off in Rome and travelling around a little, then finishing off with the last few days in Venice. Prepare to be romanced beyond your wildest dreams."

As they took their seats on the plane, Samantha thought back to a conversation they'd had when they'd first started sleeping together. They lay in bed, tangled up in each other talking about unimportant things. He'd asked her if someone gave her a ticket to anywhere where would she go. She answered Italy, straight away. It was somewhere that had always fascinated her and it was her dream to go. It was yet another dream of hers that had come true with Jack by her side.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Four months later, Samantha tapped her fingers nervously on the arm of the chair as she waited for Doctor Reynolds to come in. She hadn't been feeling so well lately. There was a flu going around the building that she just couldn't shake no matter what she did. As she sat in the office all sorts of terrible diseases she might have started to dance in her head and she felt a little queasy.

The door opened and Samantha jumped a little. The doctor, sensing her nerves, gave her shoulder a reassuring pat before she sat down.

"Well Samantha, you'll be pleased to know that you don't have a bug of any kind. Barring one little thing, you're perfectly fine."

"I'm confused. What do you mean, one little thing?"

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

Samantha took a breath and held it.

"Oh my God!"

The doctor laughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, it's not bad or anything. I just, well, we hadn't planned on a baby this soon, that's all."

She was in total shock and she just sat staring at the floor as the doctor went through all the fine detail.

"Whatever!" Jack said as he slammed the phone down. He had just had a colossal fight with a judge about a warrant. He sighed and began writing furiously on a report about the extreme lack of cooperation he'd just received from a federal judge.

Samantha came into his office with something behind her back.

Jack half looked up but didn't really take a good look at her. He began to rage about this judge and how she must have been on her period or something because of the way she'd spoken to him.

Samantha said nothing (although usually those kinds of comments would result in a heavy glare, followed by slamming stuff) and sat down in front of him silently. She produced a gift bag and set it on the desk in front of him.

He finally took a breath and noticed the bag.

"What's this?"

She shrugged, still not speaking. He was beginning to get worried by her silence.

He eyed the bag carefully and looked back at her again. She got impatient and finally said,

"Open it then."

He opened the bag and produced a small white teddy bear with a red scarf. He softened and laughed.

"Thanks honey, just what I've always wanted." He rubbed it against his cheek, enjoying how soft it was.

"It's not for you. It's for the baby."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to process what she'd just said. Did she just say what I think she said?

She smiled looking him in the eye as he searched her face for answers.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly. Her eyes began to fill with tears of joy.

He looked at her, amazed and also began to cry. He got up and knelt down in front of her hugging her close to him.

"Oh baby, I can't believe it. Are you ok?"

"I feel great. I need to go in for an ultrasound next week, can you come with me?"

"You try and stop me."

He took her face in her hands and kissed her softly. His hand travelled to her stomach. He leaned forward and kissed it gently.

She laughed.

"Jack!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome to the family." He said to her stomach.

In two months she began to show slightly and she realised it was time to tell people. It was a lazy Saturday and at 10am, they were still in bed. She lay propped up a little by her pillow and Jack lay close to her and gently traced circles on her growing stomach with his fingers.

"The girls are coming in next week, should we tell them?" He said, still concentrating on her stomach.

"I think so; the next time they come it might not be so easy to hide."

As they waited at the airport, their faces fell slightly when they saw that Maria was with them.

They exchanged apprehensive looks but brightened up when the girls caught sight of them.

Katie ran to Samantha hugging her tightly.

"Take it easy honey." Jack said gently rubbing her back. Maria raised her eyebrow, looking from Jack to Samantha. She may have been many things but dumb wasn't one of them.

"Hey Katie-kins, what's up?"

"Mommy came with us because she's going to see Grandma."

"Hi." Maria said awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't let you know but I only decided yesterday that I would be coming so I figured there was no point."

Samantha nodded and led the girls on to the car while Jack and Maria claimed the bags. As they waited for the carousel to start Maria seized the opportunity.

"What's wrong with her?"

Jack turned to her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Jack, you're treating her like a china doll. Katie always hugs her like that but today you tell her to take it easy. Is she sick or something?"

Jack looked at her, lifting her approaching suitcase off of the carousel.

"No, she's pregnant. We're going to tell the girls tomorrow night, but I guess she won't mind me telling you now." He said quickly and calmly.

He lifted the bags and began to walk on. She was stunned. It was like he'd knifed her in the chest. As he drove along and the girls chatted away, she looked out the window. She had been the mother of his children. Now Samantha was the one. She looked around the car. At her children, clambering to tell the Samantha everything that had happened since they'd last met as she listened with patience. Her ex-husband drove, stealing loving glances at his pregnant wife and his daughters. She was the odd one out she thought.

They dropped Samantha and the girls off at the house and Jack drove Maria on to see her mother. They were in silence until Maria spoke.

"Congratulations Jack."

"Are you trying to make me crash or something?" He looked at her incredulously wondering what she was up to.

"No, I mean it. Look I've been thinking a lot and I don't want to go on tearing strips off each other every time we meet up. What's the point on dwelling on things when we've both moved on since then? It's not good for the girls and I'm sure you'd rather not do it."

He nodded silently, sighing. This was the best conversation they'd had in a long time.

He stopped the car and she got out.

"I'll not come in. I'm sure your mother is still recovering from the last time we met."

Maria stifled a laugh. Her mother was never Jack's biggest fan so once she found out about Samantha it was good night nurse.

He looked at her.

"What?"

"You should do that more often. Smile, I mean. It takes years off you." She smiled again and looked at him thoughtfully.

"I will, from now on. Maybe I'll take a leaf out of your book." She turned around and headed up the steps. He pulled away from the kerb. As he drove he came to a realisation. Holy shit, he thought. We just made friends. He laughed all the way home.

When he told Samantha about it he was still laughing. She put a hand to his forehead and shook her own head.

"You've been too long at sea honey." She joked.

However, she was secretly pleased. She knew that it weighed on him about the way things were between them.

The next day, Samantha, Danny, Martin and Vivian were assembled at the table ready to be briefed.

"Ok guys quiet down; Samantha has something she wants to say." Vivian called them to order. Samantha had asked if she could have a minute before the briefing to make an announcement.

"Well guys I just wanted to tell you all that I'm pregnant!" The table broke into applause and cheers. Everyone kissed Samantha and congratulated her.

"I knew you'd have one in the oven before long. Where is the old son of a gun?" Leave it to Danny to spoil the moment.

Just at that moment, Jack came in. He had promised Samantha he would show his face.

"Hey, less of the old Taylor!" Jack said frowning at him.

Danny hugged him warmly and shook his hand. He pulled him in close and whispered.

"How does it feel to know you're still firing live rounds?" Danny nudged him with his elbow.

"I'm forty-five Danny, I'm not a vegetable!" Everyone laughed as he'd said that a little louder than he'd originally intended.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He woke up that night and rolled over to find she wasn't there. He got up and heard soft sobbing coming from the spare room. It was to be the nursery. There was no furniture, just a carpet and half-painted walls. There she sat in the middle of the floor, clutching the bear with the red scarf, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Sam?"

She looked around at him and broke into harder cries. He sat down beside her and folded her into his arms. He knew her particular kinds of crying and realised that she was really in pain about something.

"What's wrong honey? Please tell me."

She pulled back from him and stood up. She walked over to the window where the moonlight was lighting up the room. Sitting on the window sill she sighed. Jack's stomach was in knots trying to figure out what was up.

"I have to tell you something. Something I've never told anyone. I need you not to talk until I'm finished ok?" She was almost talking in a whisper.

He nodded. He was still sitting on the floor but he had shifted around to face her.

"When you decided to go back to Maria, um... about a month later, do you remember that I had to leave work early one day and then took a few days leave to go visit my mom? I told you she was sick."

He nodded, still confused.

"She wasn't sick and I didn't go and see her. That day, it was a Thursday; I started having really bad stomach pains. I just put them down to period pains so I went home, took some painkillers and tried to sleep it off. That night, I woke up screaming because the pain was so bad and when I pulled back the covers to get up….." Her eyes filled with tears again but she struggled to hold them back.

"The sheets were covered in blood." She put her face in her hands, desperately trying to compose herself.

"I called the paramedics and they took me to the hospital. The doctor told me that I'd had a miscarriage." Her shoulders were heaving uncontrollably with her sobs as his eyes shut with the pain of her words.

He got up and hugged her tightly. He too was crying at the loss that she'd carried on her own all of this time. More pain she had to go through because of him he thought.

The two of them sat on the sill for ten minutes simply crying and holding onto each other. Finally Jack spoke.

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" He said softly.

"I didn't know how. I wanted to so badly. I just couldn't deal with it. The day I came back to work I was going to tell you. I got to the front doors and there you were in the lobby with Maria. You kissed her goodbye and you were laughing and I just… I hid around the corner until you guys had gone and I realised that if I told you it would just make things worse. You had so much else to deal with and I couldn't lay that on you too, not when you'd just figured out what you wanted."

"So what did you do with the time you took off?"

"Sat at home, watching Dr Phil." She smiled through her tears hoping to get a laugh out of him.

He didn't laugh; she looked into his eyes and saw his pain. She took his face into her hands and rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs. Kissing him softly she pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm ok. It's just something I needed to tell you. Honestly, it's taken this long to get up the courage to relate that story to anyone, I never even told my mom. I'm going to be ok. We are going to be ok. I'm pregnant and it's all going well. There's nothing to worry about, only something to look forward to. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm just desperately sorry that you had to go through all of that by yourself and carry this on your shoulders for so long. Promise me you won't keep anything like that from me ever again."

"I promise."

She sighed kissing him again. He got up and took her by the hand, leading her back to bed. Once there, they held onto each other and cried a little more.

The next morning she felt better. She would never forget the baby they'd lost, but they had new hope for the future and remembering that time it seemed like a thousand years ago.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jack watched with love, as at 7 months pregnant Samantha waddled up the path to Maria's house for Katie's birthday party. She struggled up the steps and turned around to see Jack looking at her.

"Go on, say it then." She said, out of breath.

"Fatty, fatty two by four, can't fit through the living room door." He chanted as if he were back in grade school.

"Got that out of your system? Good. I don't want to have to kill you, this baby needs a father." She turned and rang the bell. He came up behind her and placed his hand protectively on her stomach as he kissed her. She smiled up at him and leaned against him.

"You're forgiven, for now." The door was opened by Maria who smiled at them both.

"Samantha! Well look at you!"

"Yeah, how could you miss me?" Samantha joked as she stepped inside the house. Maria smiled sympathetically at her as she called for the girls. As Samantha handed her coat and scarf to Maria she marvelled at how far they'd all come.

It had been a slow process but finally the three of them were at a point of being civil to each other. Maria had even been verging on nice recently. Samantha had put that down to her condition, simply the sisterhood rallying around one of their own.

Jack, however, had put it down to the fact that she was probably seeing someone or she was on some kind of mood altering substance.

Afterwards Samantha watched as the children played games in the living room.

"Who's that lady with your daddy?" Katie's friends had asked her.

"That's my other mommy Samantha. She's having a baby. I'm going to be its big sister and I'll get to boss it around like Hannah bosses me around."

Samantha laughed and went into the kitchen. She carefully got up on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, leaning on the counter with her elbow. After she was seated she sighed and patted her bulging stomach. She had no idea she'd be this big already. She had been convinced that there was more than one baby in there but the doctor said it was definitely only one. They hadn't asked about the sex of the baby, they wanted to be surprised.

Maria came in with empty cups and plates and smiled at Samantha.

"Are you ok? I'm going to make some herbal tea if you'd like a cup? Those kids are enough to put anyone in a lunatic asylum."

Samantha puffed out a breath and nodded.

"Yes please, I seem to be drinking a lot of herbal tea lately. It's a poor substitute for the hard stuff though." She sighed wistfully, missing her daily fix of caffeine.

Maria laughed, empathising with her.

"Coffee was definitely what I missed the most." She turned to Samantha and eyed her carefully. She seemed to be making her mind up about something. Then she opened a drawer and handed a bag to Samantha who eyed it suspiciously.

"Don't worry it's not a bomb."

Samantha blushed and apologised opening the back to reveal a book entitled "Pregnancy and Birth: A Woman's Journey". She looked up at Maria and smiled.

"I've been meaning to give it to you but I wasn't sure… You know. Anyway, it answers a lot of questions, it did for me anyway. Its expert advice mixed in with real women's experiences." She explained as Samantha nodded.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this."

Maria shrugged and busied herself with making the tea. Not looking at Samantha she continued.

"I had a lot of things that I couldn't talk to Jack about and didn't really want to talk to my mother about so the book was my impartial helper, I guess. I should have talked to Jack but, well, what's done is done right?" She sighed setting a cup down in front of Samantha. She stood at the bar with her own cup, in wonder at how easy Samantha was to talk to. She started to feel pangs of guilt about how she'd treated her in the past.

"So have you figured out your birth plan yet?"

"Kind of. We start Lamaze next week. That ought to be interesting!" They both laughed at the thought of Jack concentrating on his breathing.

"So, Jack's going in with you then? To the delivery room I mean."

"Yes, the truth is I really need him to be there. I guess if I'd been closer to my mother but…. Anyway he said he'd like to, having not been for Hannah or Katie's."

Maria looked down at the floor a sheepishly, knowing what Samantha was referring to. Maria had asked Jack to wait outside for both their births, preferring to have her mother with her instead. He respected her wishes but always regretted not seeing them being born. Yet another one of a million sore points between them.

When they were home and Samantha began reading her book she told Jack of their conversation in the kitchen and he seemed flabbergasted.

"Wow that was deep for Maria."

"How about Katie calling me her "other mommy"."

Jack smiled at that. Kate had asked her father once about how they were all going to be related once the baby was born. As he had explained it to her she took it all on board and simply said,

"So you and Samantha are the baby's mommy and daddy, the baby is mine and Hannah's half brother or sister and mommy is just our mommy, right?"

"Right."

"So Samantha's sort of like our other mommy, right?"

"Sort of, honey."

"That's good, she's a great other mommy." With that she had kissed him on the cheek and went back to playing with her dolls. He was amazed how she understood all that and how she viewed their situation.

Samantha laughed and leaned back on the bed. She rubbed her belly.

"I wonder if this little one will make us laugh as much as she does."

"I'd settle for a good night's sleep every now and then." Jack quipped as he lay down carefully beside her.

"Oh honey I think our sleeping days are over." She deadpanned.

He groaned and kissed her passionately. He hadn't been able to keep his hands off her since she had gotten bigger. He just found her incredibly sexy, not that he didn't any other time but there was just something about her now.

She sighed as he kissed her; she would have rolled over onto him if only she could have. Instead she got up (with a gentle push from Jack) and took off the long chain around her neck which had on her wedding and engagement rings. Her fingers had swollen up a while ago. One day Jack had come home to see her crying on the sofa with an ice pack on her left hand.

"Baby, what happened?"

She was gulping and sobbing.

"I was looking at my hand and it's all swollen and I can't get my rings off." With those last words she broke into another sob and leaned in against him. He hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"I'll be back honey, its ok." He disappeared upstairs and came back with some baby lotion.

He sat down beside her and took her face in his hands, gently wiping her tears away and kissing her on the forehead. He took her hand in his and gently poured a little baby lotion onto her swollen fingers. Slowly he worked the rings off her finger and set them on the table. He gently massaged both her hands with the oil for a while until she'd stopped crying. They both leaned back against the sofa, Jack wrapping her up in his arms.

"You've done that before." She said softly.

"Yep, it's an occupational hazard of being an expectant father."

Samantha looked at her finger and then at her rings on the table. She lifted her wedding ring and looked at the inscription inside it. That had been Jack's idea. He had gotten both rings engraved with "Jack and Samantha March 3rd". She felt a lump rise in her throat again. Jack felt the tear drop on his shirt, seeping through to his skin.

"What's wrong baby? They'll fit again, I swear they will."

She sat up and looked at him.

"It's not that. You put my wedding ring on my finger and I never wanted to take it off."

He sighed and understood.

"Honey, it's ok. You can put them on a chain around your neck and when the time comes I'll put it back on for you, I promise. Ok?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Honey, I'm home!" Jack cried to an empty house. He'd had a meeting that went on forever. There he was looking at files and stationery reports when all he wanted to do was go home and paint the spare room. He was nesting like crazy since Samantha's due date was almost upon them. He looked around and shrugged, going into the kitchen. As he passed the flashing answering machine, he flicked play. He stopped immediately when he heard Samantha's worried tone.

"Jack? Are you home yet? I've been trying to get you on your cell where are you? Okay, anyway, don't worry but about an hour ago I got a call from the home saying that your father had a small stroke. They don't know a whole lot but he's resting comfortably and they're doing tests. We're at NYU so get down here as soon as you get this okay? I love you, be careful."

In a daze Jack made it to the hospital and up to the ward. As the elevator doors open he and Samantha caught sight of each other. They ran towards each other and hugged. Jack kissed her softly on the forehead and looked beyond her into the room where his father slept. In the time since they had moved into the house they had seen a lot more of Frank. He and Jack were on the best of terms and he worshipped Samantha as the daughter he never had. As he looked at her face, contorted with worry, he realised that the feeling was mutual.

She led him into the room and took Frank's hand softly. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her and then Jack, holding his other hand out for his son to take.

"Hey pop, how are you doing?"

"Had a stroke, other than that, fine." He said softly, his voice cracked.

Samantha smiled at that and greeted the doctor as he came in.

"You must be Jack. I'm Doctor Tyler." The men shook hands.

"Could we talk outside?" He motioned towards the door. Jack moved around the bed, momentarily resting his hand on Samantha's shoulder.

"Oh sure, go outside and talk about me." Frank shouted after them.

"I'll stay with you Frank." Samantha piped up. He softened and smiled at her warmly.

The doctor gestured for Jack to sit down in some chairs down the hall.

"Your father seems to have had a mild stroke, probably some time last night. Most likely during his sleep. Luckily staff there are trained to notice the symptoms and rushed him down here as soon as they realised. He's a little tired and he was disorientated until your wife showed up and then he calmed down considerably. He has lost some mobility on his left arm and you may have noticed the left side of his face is a little droopy."

Jack gulped, struggling to take all of this in.

"Luckily we can treat all of this with some medication and his facial expressions will return to normal. We have some simple exercises which will also help his mobility return."

Jack was nodding slowly. The doctor looked at him.

"I know this is frightening. But there's no reason why he shouldn't make a good recovery."

Jack finally had a thought in his head.

"What about his Alzheimer's? Will this affect it or was it brought on by it?"

"We can't really be sure about whether or not caused it. It's hard to say because so little is known about that side of the disease, however, it doesn't seem to be progressing any faster than it was. Look, it's easy to blame every little thing on the Alzheimer's but you have to remember that your father isn't a young man. This stroke could simply be down to his age."

"I guess you're right. How long does he have to stay here?"

"We'd like to monitor him for a little while, just to be safe. We'd also like to check on the progress of the Alzheimer's so ideally I'd like him to stay for at least a week, maybe two. After that he can go home. With regular testing his progress can be kept on top of. I'd like to try and be one step ahead of this thing, if I can."

Jack stood up and shook hands with the doctor. As he walked back to the room, he saw Samantha sitting on the edge of the bed softly stroking his hand as he slept. Jack smiled softly. God, he loved her so much.

When they got home there was a message on the machine from the manager of the care home. She wanted to make an appointment to discuss things.

"You know what that means don't you? They're gonna kick him out just because he's had a stroke." Jack sighed and sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar. Samantha made him some coffee and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Maybe but then maybe not. You knew moving him to another home was going to be an issue some day."

"I know, I know." Jack rubbed his face and kept his hands over his eyes momentarily. Samantha walked over to him leaning down to envelope him in her arms. Her eyes filled with tears as his arms held onto her for dear life. He started to quietly sob. She knew he felt like he was losing his father faster than he should.

She held him for a long time. He needed her to lean on and she was going to be there no matter what. They didn't talk, they didn't have to.

Later on Jack couldn't sleep. He looked at Samantha sleeping peacefully and sighed. He got up carefully, trying not to wake her and went downstairs into the room that would eventually become his office if he could ever get around to unpacking. He searched purposefully for a box and eventually found it.

He brought it into the living room and sat down, placing it on the coffee table. It was full of old pictures from his childhood. He smiled as he looked through them. He missed his mother every day but he especially missed her today. She was good when people were sick, knowing just what to do and what to say. When he was younger and feeling bad, she would come in and stroke his hair, sing or just talk to him and he would fall asleep feeling so safe. It felt like he was in a big bubble where no-one else existed but him and her.

He heard Samantha's bare feet pad across the wooden floor and sit down beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she put her arms around him.

"Come on baby, it's almost three. What's all this?"

"I just needed to remember a little, that's all." He said, not looking up. She sighed.

She lifted a handful of photos and slowly looked through them. She had only ever seen one picture of Jack's mother. It was the one of his parent's wedding, which usually sat on his desk at home.

Samantha looked at the pictures in her hand and sighed. They were of Jack as a baby with his mother. They were on a beach somewhere and Jack was naked, paddling in the sea with her. She laughed and showed it to Jack.

"She was really pretty. I wish I could have met her, just once even."

Jack closed his eyes and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"Me too, honey. You would have loved her. She would have loved you. You two were a lot alike, feisty, sassy and full of energy." He put the photos he had in his hand back in the box and leaned back against the sofa.

Samantha thought for a second and turned to face Jack.

"You know, if they do kick him out…."

He opened his eyes.

"He could come and live with us." She smiled carefully.

Jack sat up and looked at her.

"Seriously? I mean, it be a lot of work; especially with a new baby in the house."

"I don't care about that. I don't him to be shuttled from home to home; it would make him even more confused than he already is. Imagine what it's going to be like for him. At least he'll always know that he's in one place and he's staying there no matter what happens; surrounded by family who are going to take care of him. It would give him so much security Jack. We could get help; we wouldn't have to do it alone."

Jack smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"He's really gotten to you hasn't he?"

"What can I say? I guess I'm attracted to the strong silent type." She smiled leaning forward to kiss him softly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day, he couldn't stop thinking about his mother and father. He was daydreaming about them as he looked out the window.

"Jack?"

He smiled at her voice and spun his chair around to face Samantha.

"What's shaking babies?" She laughed and sat down in the visitor's chair opposite him, throwing a bag down in front of him.

"Lunch."

"That's my girl. But honey, I can get lunch on my own; you didn't have to come all the way down here."

"I was worried about you."

"Oh I'm fine, I promise. We still on for 4pm, going to see the home manager?" He said preparing to take a bite of the huge subway sandwich she'd brought him.

"Yep." She got up and moved around the desk so she was sitting on it facing the window. She ran her left hand through Jack's hair whilst absently looking out at the city.

"I love you."

He smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too." He suddenly broke into a devilish smile. "Do you want to know what I'd love to do right now above anything else in the whole world? Take you home for some quality time, sexy lady."

She pretended to look shocked and replied,

"You can't talk to me like that anymore; I'm going to be somebody's mother."

"You're not my mother." He said, patting her backside as she moved away.

She laughed, kissing him again and then left, shaking her behind at him as he whistled at her.

Later they sat in front of Mrs Henry and waited for her to lower the boom on them.

"Mr and Mrs Malone, I'm sure you are aware of what I'm about to say."

They both nodded. It felt like the principal's office.

"Your father is entering the stage of his condition that requires more specialist help. Help that unfortunately we are unable to provide for him at this time. While I understand that he is by no means bad enough to go into the next stage of a home, he also needs full time help. We can't give that to him. He needs a highly trained nurse who has experience in treating patients with his condition.

She sighed and leaned forward slightly.

"Please understand, I'm not saying take him with you now, but you will need to start thinking about it in the coming months. Certainly before this Christmas, he would need to have found a place somewhere else. I've compiled a list of the best homes in the area for you."

She handed Jack a list of numbers and sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry. I wish there was more I could do for you."

Jack remained silent, folding the list again and again.

"Thank you, we understand your position. We have been thinking about alternatives for him. It's just all happening a little faster than we expected." Samantha replied.

Mrs Henry nodded sympathetically.

Jack ventured into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast for Samantha and carefully settled down beside her on the bed. He gently stroked her face as she stirred.

"Wake up sleepy head. This time a year ago I was a nervous wreak and Danny was trying to calm me down."

She opened her eyes flashing a brilliant smile at him, knowing what he was talking about. He continued,

"I was nervous because I was about to marry the love of my life and now here we are a year later and she's having my baby. Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

She sat up and kissed him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Happy anniversary to you too. Food! I'm starving."

He laughed and watched her dig into the food. She had been hungry since the day and hour she'd found out she was pregnant. He reached under the bed and brought out two gifts.

She smiled and took them from him. She read the tags.

"To Samantha, all my love on our first anniversary, Jack." As she turned to the second one he held his breath feeling a little embarrassed that he was about to reveal himself as the biggest sap in the universe.

"To my mommy, I love you already. Baby Malone."

"Oh Jack." She said, wiping away a stray tear.

From the baby she got a book to record everything that happened during the baby's first years. From Jack she got a platinum heart shaped locket, on the back was the inscription "To my wife, with love from your husband."

She sighed and took his hand in hers. He opened the package from her to reveal a large black leather photo album. He looked up at her.

"It's for all those photos of your mom in that box. They should be displayed and looked at more often."

He smiled warmly at her and pulled her close for a kiss. It turned into a very passionate one but reluctantly he pulled away from her and got up. Going into the bathroom he said over his shoulder,

"I gotta go to work you temptress!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He thought about her all morning at work He worried about her, being in the house all by herself so close to her due date but today Vivian had said she would drop in on her around lunchtime. Danny and Martin had been taking their turn too. He was suddenly jolted out of his daydream by his phone ringing.

"Jack Malone." He answered.

"Jack? It's Vivian, I don't want you to panic but I've just brought Samantha to the emergency room. She started having pains about half an hour ago."

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" The last word was loud enough for a passing agent to come in and ask him if he was ok.

He waved him off jumping up, trying desperately to think clearly.

"Ok, Viv, tell her, I'm on my way and I love her and she's gonna be fine." He hung up and grabbed his coat, running out the office door.

Two seconds later he came back in and frantically dialled Vivian's number again.

"Hello?" Vivian said, still in the same position.

"Viv…."

"We're at NYU, dumbass." She hung up shaking her head.

Samantha was lying on the bed in a horrible gown trying to breathe. Vivian came back into the room. Danny, who had come with Vivian to Samantha's for the ride, preferred to wait outside the room. He explained he was a little squeamish.

"Viv, I forgot my bag, tell Danny to go get it. The house keys are in my purse… Where's my purse? Oh God this hurts! Where the hell is Jack?"

Vivian stood still for a moment, overwhelmed. She located Samantha's purse and sent Danny on his mission. He passed Jack on the way. He had to laugh when he saw him. Soaked through by the rain, his hair clamped to his face, out of breath and white as a ghost.

"Hey papa bear!" Danny greeted him cheerfully.

"What room?" Jack said breathlessly, not stopping.

"205! Good luck!" Danny called after him, shaking his head and laughing.

"I'm here!" He cried dramatically as he threw open the door. Vivian stifled a laugh as she sat holding Samantha's hand.

"Oh my God Jack, this hurts! Why didn't you tell me it hurt so badly?" He walked over and kissed her forehead, taking her hand which she locked in a death grip.

"You have to go tell the doctor it hurts!"

Wincing in pain, Jack said through gritted teeth.

"He'll be here honey, its ok."

Vivian sighed, highly amused and a little scared by the scene in front of her. She got up to leave.

"Well guys, I'd love to stay and watch the two of you attempt to handle this but I gotta get back to work. This room and her pain are bringing back memories I've tried hard to forget. Good luck you two."

They smiled at her and she left, sighing with relief as the door closed behind her.

An hour later, Danny had been and gone with her bag and she was a lot more comfortable, it just seemed to be taking forever. Jack got up from his chair as Samantha slept restlessly. He looked out of the window and it had stopped raining but it was getting dark, he looked at his watch. It was 6pm and he was beat already.

He was terribly worried about Samantha. He knew she'd be ok, but still. She was his wife, the love of his life and he hated seeing her go through pain that, indirectly or directly as the case may be, he'd caused. He realised he had things to do before the final push (no pun intended!).

The doctor came in to check on her progress and he made his excuses and went outside, breathing in the fresh air he started to dial numbers. He called Samantha's mother and then he dialled Maria.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's Jack."

"Hey, how's Samantha doing?"

"Actually that's what I was calling about, we're at the hospital, she went into labour a few hours ago. I just wanted to let you know so you could tell the girls. I guess we're going to have to put off this weekend's visit." He sighed.

"Wow. Um, well I could come with the girls tomorrow; they could see the baby and we could stay with my mother this weekend. She's been begging for the girls to stay over some time."

"Ok, if that's all right with you." He sighed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just nervous. She was yelling a lot, I hadn't realised the pain involved."

"Yeah, men don't. You'll be fine. Just keep a hold of her hand and encourage her, that's all she'll need. Trust me, when that baby comes out and looks into her eyes she'll forget all about the pain she just went through. It's really cool actually; if she gives birth before midnight the baby will be born on your anniversary."

"Oh yeah! Thanks, I gotta go. Give my love to the girls."

He decided to scoot quickly up to the ward were his dad still was. He looked in on him and saw that he was sleeping, as he turned to go he heard his dad call him.

"Jack? What are you doing here this hour of the day?"

"I'm with Samantha; she went into labour a while ago." He said going back into the room.

His dad sat up and looked at him.

"Well if your wife's in labour what in the hell are you doing here?"

Jack smiled.

"The doctor's in with her. I thought I'd stretch my legs before the big finale."

"This isn't a finale boy, this is only the beginning and you should know that." He turned his head slightly and looked at Jack, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"What if it's different this time? I'm going in with her and I'm going to see my baby being born. What if I don't say the right the thing or make things worse, oh, I don't know? I'm so strung out its unbelievable." He said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"You're going to be fine. As long as she's got a hand to hold she'll be fine. You know I never heard your mother swear until she was in labour with you. She called me every name under the sun and a few she made up I think. It all passes. Can't expect them to go through that much pain and be serene about it. Would you be able to?"

Jack shook his head and sighed.

"I better go dad."

"You'll be fine, give her my love. Come see me later and tell me all about it."

On impulse Jack went forward and kissed his dad on the forehead. They were both a little surprised by it. They weren't that affectionate but Jack was now aware that maybe they should start. Jack shrugged and smiled as he left the room.

He went back in as the doctor was coming out.

"She's doing well, she's pretty much fully dilated so I'm gonna go get ready and then she'll start pushing. She's a little nervous." He patted Jack on the shoulder.

She wasn't the only one, he thought. Jack nodded and gulped as he walked into the room.

"Are you ready baby?"

"As I'll ever be. I love you."

"I love you too, don't worry, I'm staying right here. You're going to do great."

She sat up on her elbows and took Jack's hand, smiling up at him.

After what seemed like forever pushing and a pain that she could never put into words, finally the baby came out and wailed at the top of its lungs. Samantha fell back on her pillow, exhausted. She looked up at Jack who had gone extremely pale and was staring fixatedly on their new arrival.

"What is it? Is it ok?" She asked breathlessly as the doctor placed the baby on her stomach.

"I think it's a boy." Jack said.

"He's fine, certainly nothing wrong with his lungs anyway!" The doctor laughed.

Samantha gently moved the baby so she could look at his face. He was shivering so she held him closer and wrapped the blanket around him. Jack crouched down beside her, also wanting to get a better look. His face was wrinkled and red but he had stopped crying and his bottom lip was trembling. Jack touched his forehead with his finger and he opened his eyes.

They both broke into tears and fell in love with their son. They kissed and stared at him. He was perfect in every way and he was theirs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I'm so proud of you." Jack said as they brought Samantha back into the room. They had taken her away to clean her up. The baby was now an hour old and he had arrived back in the room twenty minutes before his mommy so Jack had spent the time pacing the room with him in his arms.

"You guys make a cute couple." She said smiling broadly as he came over beside her. She put her arms out for the baby and Jack settled him with her and then stepped back. This was the first moment she had held him properly and he wanted to let her have it all to herself.

As it turned out she only had the moment for about five minutes when a knock came at the door.

"Hey mom and dad, is it safe to come in or is there still goo on the kid?"

Jack shook his head and laughed.

"Come in Danny."

Danny, Vivian and Martin came in carrying bags of gifts and balloon saying "Congratulations" on them. Vivian went straight for Samantha and the baby while Martin and Danny preferred to hang back and congratulate Jack.

"Oh, he's precious. Well done Samantha." Vivian exclaimed as she cooed at the baby.

Danny went over and looked at the baby, kissing Samantha as he arrived.

"Didn't I tell you two that you'd have good looking kids?"

Everyone shook their heads at Danny but he ignored them as he talked to the baby.

"Hello, little guy, I'm your uncle Danny. When you're twenty one you and me will go cruising for chicks, how bout it?"

"I don't think so Danny." Samantha said as Jack laughed.

Later Jack came out of the room just in time to see Hannah and Katie coming down the hall.

"Hey!" Maria said breathlessly as the girls attacked Jack. "I know its nine o'clock but the girls would have killed me if I'd said we'd have to wait until tomorrow."

Jack laughed as he hugged the girls.

"It's ok. She's just feeding him right now so we need to wait for a little bit guys."

"Him?" Maria said smiling.

"Yep, you guys have a little brother named Michael Francis. How about that?"

"Cool." They said in unison.

They had decided on that as Samantha had fed him for the first time. Danny had asked what his name was and they didn't have an answer in all the commotion. Samantha suggested Michael as it was Jack's middle name and Francis after his grandpa.

"How about I take you up to see Grandpa for a minute while Samantha finishes up? You guys get to tell him the news."

"Yeah." They ran ahead.

Maria caught Jack's arm.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Maria sat outside her room for about twenty minutes. A nurse went in and came out again a few minutes later. She noticed Maria waiting.

"You can go in, she finished feeding him."

"Thanks." Maria took a breath and nodded.

She knocked the door and went in to find Samantha sleeping. She tiptoed in and looked at the baby. As she turned to leave Samantha woke up.

"Maria. Hi, are the girls here?"

"Hey, uh yeah, Jack took them up to see Frank since you were feeding when we got here."

She continued to look at the baby.

"He's beautiful. How'd it go?"

"Well, I'd like to say it was worth the pain but I'm not quite there yet." She said smiling. Maria laughed.

Jack sat down in the visitor's chair beside Samantha's bed. The girls had just left and he was exhausted but he didn't want to leave. She sat holding the baby mesmerised by him. She suddenly had a thought and looked at Jack.

"Jack?" He had his eyes closed. "Jack?"

"What?"

"Let's take him up to see your dad." Jack smiled and nodded. He scammed a wheelchair from the nurses' station and soon they were just outside Frank's door.

Jack went in first and gently woke him up.

"Dad? I brought some visitors for you." He smiled and opened the door to reveal Samantha with the baby in her arms. She was beaming as Jack wheeled her to beside the bed.

As Frank kissed her on the cheek, Jack perched on the edge of the bed and wondered how Samantha could have gone through all that and still managed to look so beautiful. She motioned for Frank to take the baby. He held his hands up in hesitation.

"I don't want to drop him."

"You won't. Go ahead, take your grandson." He held out his hands and she placed the baby in his arms. The look on his face was priceless as he beheld his grandson.

"He's a handsome guy."

Jack and Samantha laughed.

"I hear you are naming him Michael Francis. That's wonderful, thank you. Jack's mother wanted to call him Michael but I wanted to call him John so we settled and put the names in alphabetical order. She'd be so proud."

Jack wiped away a tear and put his arm around Samantha.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Two months later Michael Francis Malone was laying kicking and gurgling on his parent's bed while Samantha pottered about the bedroom doing housework. Jack came home and called out to her. As soon as he heard his voice the baby began kicking frantically. Samantha laughed. He loved the sound of his dad's voice.

"We're in the bedroom sweetie."

Jack came in and gave Samantha a kiss before picking up the baby.

"Hey little man, did you miss me? What'd you do today huh? Have you been good for mommy?"

"Should I leave you two alone?" Samantha said sarcastically and Jack smiled at her. The phone rang and Samantha picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey. Did you get them? Oh that's great. Ah huh, uh huh, so you've mailed them? That's great thank you. Ok bye."

Jack looked at her puzzled.

"Who was that?"

"My lover." Samantha sighed going back to what she was doing.

"Very funny, seriously."

"It was a person who's doing me a favour for your birthday."

Jack smiled. It was his birthday in a week and it was obvious that Samantha was planning something but he couldn't figure out what. Even the girls wouldn't talk and they would usually rat out anyone if the candy was right.

"What are you planning Sammy?"

"You'll just have to wait. Sorry." She replied as she picked up a pile of laundry, obviously not a bit sorry.

Samantha smiled triumphantly as Jack looked confused. She was planning a party for him at the house but that wasn't what the phone call was about. A few weeks back she had gotten an idea for a gift for Jack as she sat and put all those photos from the box into the album she'd given him. It was a photograph of Jack's parents holding him in the hospital not long after he'd been born.

She called Maria for her help and she had been great, finding just what she was looking for. She wondered what Jack would think of the present but she hoped he'd like it.

The morning of his birthday she made him breakfast in bed.

"Happy birthday honey." She said, kissing him. She swapped the tray in her hand for Michael, who Jack had just picked up. She sat down beside him and watched him open his presents.

When he'd finished they ate the breakfast and he took Michael from her.

"Oh, I have one more present for you." He watched her curiously as she went to the closet and took something large, flat and square out.

She placed it on the bed and took Michael back.

"Open it then."

He tore off the paper. It seemed to be some kind of picture in a frame. He flipped it over and was amazed at what he saw. There were five photographs spaced out on a gold background. In the corners was a photo of his parents holding him when he was a baby and him holding Hannah, Katie and Michael when they were born. In the centre was a picture of Frank, Jack, Samantha, Hannah, Katie and Michael that had been taken when Michael was a month old.

"What do you think? That's what the mystery phone calls were about. I'd asked Maria to look out the photos of you and Hannah and Katie."

Jack began to cry and put his arm around her.

"I think it is the most beautiful present I have ever gotten. I also think I'm very lucky to have such a beautiful family. Thank you, Sam."

That night as he came home all the lights were off in the house.

"Sam?" He called out.

"In the Living room."

He walked forward struggling to see in the dark. As he came into the living room he flicked the light on to the sound of,

"SURPRISE!"

Samantha came forward and kissed him as he stood stunned. In the living room stood all of his friends, family and work colleagues. Samantha hugged him and whispered,

"Danny helped me hang the photograph. What do you think?"

She gestured towards the fireplace and there it was hanging above the mantle. It had pride of place for all to see and admire. Everyone there at some point during the evening came over to Jack and commented on the picture.

Later on Jack checked on Michael. He opened the door and tiptoed across the floor to his crib. He bent down and kissed his son softly on the forehead, pulling the blankets that he'd kicked off up around him again. He stood for a while examining the baby. Soft footsteps came up behind him and Samantha put her arms around his waist. He reached behind and put his arm around her, bringing her to his side. She smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

They both stood and looked at their sleeping son. Jack looked at her and then at the baby realising he had everything he ever wanted and so much more. She looked up at him again and smiled.

They didn't speak; communicating instead in their secret language.

The End

Please read and review!


End file.
